Decisiones: Buenas o malas
by Amie Blair
Summary: Luego de la rebelión, la chica en llamas pensó que hacía lo correcto escondiéndose en el lejano distrito 12 en compañía de Gale. Pero esto significo romperle el corazón a su chico del pan. Tres años después, cuando se tengan que reencontrar, se dará cuenta que quién tiene más roto el corazón, es ella. POST SINSAJO.
1. Y si te vas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para mí diversión. _

_Summary: Luego de la rebelión, la chica en llamas pensó que hacía lo correcto escondiéndose en el lejano distrito 12 en compañía de Gale. Pero esto significo romperle el corazón a su chico del pan. Tres años después, cuando se tengan que reencontrar, se dará cuenta que quién tiene más roto el corazón, es ella._

**_Decisiones:_**_B__uenas o malas, pero decisiones._

_Capitulo uno: Y si te vas. _

_A veces, el pasado tiene millones de formas de volver a encontrarte. _

El agua atravesando mis dedos me hace sentir la paz que tanto anhelaba. La veo teñirse con la tierra en mis pies, y me detengo ahí. Mirando como el agua me abandona por la rendija de la cañería, deseando ser lo suficientemente pequeña para caer por ahí, y acompañar al agua en su largo camino.  
_Vivir en las alcantarillas no suena tentador_, pero en mi situación actual prefería esconderme ahí abajo, por años hasta que todo pasara.

Siendo sincera estos días no han sido los mejores. Volver a repetir, lo que casi creía olvidado, resultaba doloroso, pero sobre todo abrumador.  
Hasta Haymitch se había sentido aturdido y atormentado con lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, inclusive un día llego sin decir nada y esperó a que le sirviera una taza de café para desembriagarse, cuando lo logró, murmuro que se volvería loco y se marcho. No lo he vuelto a ver; Pero no me preocupa, mi contacto con él es _casi_ nulo. A veces veo desde su ventana que se sienta a beber mirando hacía afuera, esperando algo -o a alguien- que obviamente no llegará.

**T**odo había comenzado hace un mes, era tarde, casi de noche y oí como tocaban la puerta. No tarde en abrir, a esa hora me encontraba leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca que venia con la casa -Obviamente era un libro solo permitido por el capitolio, nada de historia o_ alguna ideología subversiva_- sentada en un sofá cercano a la entrada. Al abrir, un pequeño niño estaba ahí, era bajo y llevaba también una linterna protegiéndose de la oscuridad_ -Los apagones abundaban el distrito desde que comenzó la reconstrucción y el levantamiento de los antiguos edificios. Todo los habitantes ya íbamos haciéndonos la idea de salir con cosas luminosas si te pillaba la noche._ - Me extendió una carta, y solo basto el echo de ver el sello del Distrito 13 para saber que no me iba a gustar. La tome temblando, le dí unas monedas y corrí hacia mi cuarto.

Barajé varías teorías mientras subí las escaleras. Quizás era un informativo sobre las reconstrucciones del distrito y no era lo única en recibirlo. Podía también ser Annie. O quizás mi terapeuta. Probablemente era para Haymitch y el chico se había confundido. Tal vez me exigirían que volviera, alguna aparición en público, alguna misión en otro distrito. Esta última hipótesis tensó mi cuerpo completo. ¿Volver a participar en algo? ¿Volver a las cámaras? No dejé más paso a cavilaciones y rompí el sello del distrito.

Parecía un chiste. Uno de muy mal gusto.

_"A Tres años de la sucesión, Tenemos el agrado de invitarles a la "ceremonia por la remembranza". Donde nuestros más grandes personajes protagonicos participes de la rebelión serán homenajeados a los ojos de todo Panem. Es indispensable su presencia el día 19 del siguiente mes a las 18:00 horas en el palacio administrativo del país. Presentarse de manera formal y puntual."_

_Atentamente, Comandante Paylor._  
_Presidenta de Panem. _

"En el palacio administrativo" casi rió con amargura. Una manera elegante y con aires democráticos para llamar a la antigua mansión de Snow. Habían sido meses de escuchar noticias sobre como el palacio estaba volviendo a tomar forma luego del bombardeo, y que luego sería el gran y esperado centro administrativo. Volver ahí iba a hacer un infierno, por que ahí..._ bueno, un infierno._

Lo que más hubiese querido para reponerme de esa noticia sería olvidar por unos días, hacer como si nada pasara, como si jamás hubiese recibido la carta. Pero no, comenzaron las llamadas. De pronto me dio la impresión que todos se acordaban del sinsajo, triste y abandonado pajarraco escondido y deprimido en el distrito 12. Diseñadores ofreciendo vestidos, estilistas no pidiendo nada a cambio, joyerías y todas esas cosas que encontraba que carecían de importancia. ¿Por que era un simple evento, no?

Tamaña equivocación la mía. Frente al edificio de Justicia del distrito se implantaron gigantescas pantallas para lo que sería la transmisión en vivo del evento junto con bancas, además de la publicidad que comenzó a verse en los cielos, en los techos de las casas, aparecían afiches por doquier. Y lo que más me sorprendía, era lo entusiasmada que se veía la gente. Era una fiesta, lo que para mí sería un calvario.

* * *

Salgo de la bañera cuando veo que mis manos se han arrugado, me cubro con una toalla pero vuelvo a detenerme frente al espejo. Sigo igual, mi reflejo sigue siendo el mismo. Porque es verdad, sigo igual como hace tres años, mi pelo tiene la misma forma, mis uñas desgastadas, las ojeras marcadas, mis implantes de piel siguen ahí, recordando el por qué de su existencia. Me pregunto si sería bueno esconderlas o mostrarlas hacía la gente, y me concentro en mirarlas, hasta que de pronto alguien más las mira desde la puerta.

- ¿Estás preocupada? - Está masticando una manzana roja, recargado sobre el marco. Su compañía me incomoda. Estar en esta situación me incomoda. Estoy desnuda, pero desearía no estarlo, algo tan sencillo como esto me debería no importar, pero si me importa. Vuelvo a acomodar la toalla sobre mis hombros, y doy media vuelta hacía a él.

- No. - Digo mientras camino hacía el armario de madera en la siguiente habitación._ Nuestra habitación_. Obtengo algunas prenda y comienzo a vestirme con ellas,aún sintiendo su mirada sobre mí.

- Hace días que siento que no es así. Estás distante, fría, mezquina. Si te preocupa quizás deberías hablar de ello.

No puedo soportar esto, me está superando. Me coloco mis botas rápidamente preparada para una escapada fugaz.

Me detengo para mirarlo directo a los ojos, su mirada preocupada me hace sentir culpable. - Enserio, no estoy preocupada. - Pero hasta yo me preocupo con el tono de mi voz. Últimamente nada me esta saliendo bien, aunque ya me han dicho que esto de mentir no se me da. No tengo tiempo de ver si me ha creído, porque salgo disparada por las escaleras. Creo que oigo su llamada, pero yo ya he atravesado la puerta de salida.

* * *

Aún llueve. He estado esperando todo el día que la lluvia se vuelva menos densa, pero al correr de las horas, ocurre lo contrarío. Vuelvo a tomar mi posición en el sofá, estudió la posibilidad de leer algún libro, pero nada me convence. Me siento atrapada, por el correr de los días, por la presión, por los anuncios, por la estúpida lluvia que no deja de caer. Hoy lo necesitaba. Correr de aquí, sentirme un poco libre, cazar algo, pasar horas esperando alguna presa que valiera la pena, es temporada de ciervos, quizás con un poco de suerte... Pero no, hoy es día de lluvia, no de suerte.

Vuelvo a sentir olor de sopa con especies. Se que proviene de la cocina, lleva más de un hora ahí, oigo sus pisoteadas, también los muebles. Pero no me atrevo a entrar ahí. Se que hoy estoy detestable, no podría soportar esas conversaciones que ya se han hecho costumbres. El mal humor me consume. Ahora si quiero entrar ahí, gritarle por lo que sea y herirlo. Pero me detengo al pensar en lo injusta que soy.

- ¡Katniss!

La casa hace un eco de su voz y esto vuelve rígido mi cuerpo. Su voz.

Salto del sofá sin pensarlo. Me estoy volviendo loca. Vuelvo a escuchar su voz susurrándome. Demasiado cerca de mí, demasiado.  
Miro hacía todos los lados, buscándole, pero lo único que encuentro es su detestable olor a rosas y sangre.  
Mis pies actúan solos y se mueven espantados. No vuelvo a conectar mi cabeza con la realidad hasta que las gotas inundan mi cara, mis manos, mis hombros, a mi por completo. Basta un solo minuto para que la lluvia me empape por completa. Y logro encontrar la paz que necesitaba.

Sin saber realmente porque lo hago, camino por la aldea de los vencedores, y termino abriendo la puerta de mi único vecino. Cuando me ve, pareciera haber estado esperándome, hay dos vasos servidos de whisky, el suyo a medio beber, y el otro lleno. Está agotado, lo sé por sus ojos cansados, y las enormes ojeras, como las mías. Hoy no se ha levantado, y quizás en toda la semana tampoco, pues sigue con alguna especie de pijama. No le hago esperar más, y tomo asiento a su lado, mientras me adueño del vaso que pienso ha sido servido para mí.

- Te daba más tiempo, _preciosa_.

El sonido de su voz me hace cavilar sobre el tiempo que ha pasado. Le he perdido el hilo a mi mentor, a veces siquiera me acuerdo que hay alguien más viviendo en la aldea, pero se que su vida no es muy diferente a la mía, el siempre ha necesitado escapar de sus demonios por el alcohol, mientras que yo, con el bosque, solo que su método siempre ha sido más efectivo o eso parece. Bebo de mi vaso tranquila, mirando hacía la ventana como él. _Más tiempo_. Si, yo también creí que podría mentirme a mi misma por más tiempo, estaba funcionando lo de decirme todas las mañana que todo iría bien para luego huir hacía al bosque y regresar por las tardes.

- Eres demasiado confiado - me atrevo a contestar, luego me llevo el vaso de nuevo a la boca.

La tarde pasa así, sentados, bebiendo y mirando la lluvia por su ventana. Acompañándonos mutuamente y mostrando el compañerismo necesario para rellenar el vaso del otro. Por hoy parece perfecto, me he calmado lo suficiente como para preguntar cuantos días faltan.

- No deberías olvidarlo tan fácilmente, será una fecha especial, el evento del año. En solo ocho días. - Y se hecha a reir como loco y se lo adjudico al alcohol, aunque no estoy del todo convencida.

Es solo un día más - murmuro para intentar calmar los nervios que siento que vuelven a aparecer. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente alto para que el ebrio de mi lado lo escuchara.

- No,no,no,no,no. - dice mientras niega con la cabeza descontroladamente. Su gesto tiene un tinte cómico. - Te equivocas_ preciosa_. Será una fecha en la que nos homenajearan, ¿No leíste bien? - Se detiene a saborearse los labios -_ a todos_ los protagonistas. Todos estarán ahí, Todos. - Y entiendo a lo que se refiere. - Todos nos demostraran como se han convertido en los héroes que Panem esperaba, mientras que otros... - fija su mirada en mí y deja la frase inconclusa. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en lo que habla, no puedo evitar sentirme ofendida.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tí? - suelto esperando que mis palabras causen el mismo efecto que las suyas en mí. El asiente sin más.

- Pero eso, se puede remediar. - Rellena nuestros vasos, lo mejor que su embriagues se lo permite, aunque derrama un poco, logra completar su misión. - Verás como me convierten en la digna figura de un héroe luego de unos meses en el capitolio.

Medite sus palabras. Los encargados de mis boletos se encargaron de las fechas de mi estadía. Dos semanas. No la impuse yo, eran ellos, por lo tanto o Haymitch decidía quedarse por su cuenta, o yo no era muy bien recibida en el Capitolio. Pero, él hablaba de meses. La duda se debe haber reflejada en mi cara, porque comenzó a hablar otra vez, sin embargo, su voz pareció tomar otro tono, uno más seco.

- Si, dije meses. - Se tomó sus segundos volviendo a mirar por la ventana y luego retoma la conversación. - No volveré.

Siento como me vuelvo a sentir atrapada, como en la tarde, antes de escuchar la voz del difunto ex presidente de Panem. Pero esto era peor, porque jamás habría caído entre mis posibilidades que mi mentor intentaría abandonar el distrito, abandonarme a mí. Estaría sola, y sería la única que quedaría en el vacío existencial que dejó la guerra. Sería la única loca. Intenté unir cavos sueltos a lo que Haymitch me decía. ¿El en el capitolio? ¿Qué haría ahí?

- ¿Te lo han pedido los del_ trece_?

Mi voz intranquila me delata. Es obvio que no lo estoy pasando bien. Mi acompañante se gira para mirarme. Por alguna extraña razón se me viene a la mente la idea de que disfruta con esto.

- No. _Me lo ha ofrecido él_.

Un escalofrió remueve mi cuerpo. Nadie en esto tres años se había atrevido siquiera hacer una referencia de él conmigo, salvo mi mentor por supuesto, pero nuestros escasos encuentros hacían que en el último tiempo no escuchara nada de él, salvo lo que había visto o leído por mi cuenta, pero nadie sabía de esto y la información era escasa. Había vuelto al capitolio, y de vez en cuando se le veía en alguna noticia referente a la rebelión. Salía de vez en cuando en los avisos oficiales. Una que otra foto. Nada que me diera alguna información más intima, más... personal.

- ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te vino a ver?

La sola idea de que haya vuelto pisar la aldea...

- No, solo ha llamado.- Parece haber encontrado alguna especie de gracia en el tema, porque sostiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Todas las semanas llama. - agrega esto en un tono de picardía, y lo consigue, me siento extraña escuchando esto, tengo ganas de ahogarlo con lo que queda de whisky, pero al final me resisto de hacerlo al saber exactamente como se llama está sensación. - Y me ha terminado convenciendo.

Me entran ganas de llorar. De chillar como una niña. No solo es la sensación de abandono que me invade, es también el saber que Haymitch siempre ha mantenido contacto con él. Que mi mentor ha tenido la oportunidad de hablarle, de saber sobre su vida. Que ha estado preocupado por saber algo más de su mentor, pero que yo... Nunca he recibido una de sus llamadas.

_¿Y qué más podía esperar?_ Tampoco me hubiese sentido capaz de contarle sobre mi vida, hacer como si nada. Pero lo que yo quería no era que supiera de mí, sino al revés, yo saber de su vida. ¿Habrá abierto una panadería como la que su familia tenía acá? ¿Habrá seguido con tratamientos? ¿Seguirá viéndome como un muto?

Fue un error visitar a Haymitch, lo peor de todo es que parecía disfrutar de todo esto. Claro, él se iría de acá. Haría una vida y olvidaría lo que pasó, y lo que simboliza este distrito.

- Me voy. - le anuncié molesta. Espere su respuesta, pero no fue ninguna; Por lo que solo reaccione a salir de su casa.

* * *

_Hola, Mi nombre es Amie. Es mi primera historia de Los juegos del hambre, y al estar próximo el estreno de En llamas, me releí los libros y una cosa llevo a la otra, por lo que terminé escribiendo esto y un poco más. Espero que les guste :)_


	2. Y si me hablan de tí

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para mí diversión._

_Summary: Luego de la rebelión, la chica en llamas pensó que hacía lo correcto escondiéndose en el lejano distrito 12 en compañía de Gale. Pero esto significo romperle el corazón a su chico del pan. Tres años después cuando se tengan que reencontrar, se dará cuenta que quién más tiene roto el corazón, es ella. _

_**Decisiones:** __Buenas o malas, pero decisiones._

_Capitulo Dos: Y si me hablan de ti..._

_Y si escucho de ti, y si pienso en ti, me desmorono. _

_**E**ntro lentamente a su casa, casi de puntillas, temiendo despertarlo con los ruidos. Decido sacarme los zapatos -para unas pisadas silenciosas- pero la madera del suelo me traiciona. Miro hacia adelante y veo un sillón de cuero dándome la espalda. Suspiro aliviada al ver que nada ha sucedido, nadie ha despertado, y sigo moviéndome sigilosamente. _

_Y de pronto la silla se da vuelta y me muestra a un haymitch degollado, cubierto en sangre y con un desagradable olor a putrefacción. Me largo a llorar desconsoladamente,pero cuando mis manos cubren mi cara me percato del cuchillo sucio que llevo. Me desespero aún más, pero solo en mi mente, porque siento como los músculos de mi cara están estirados, siento como mis labios forman una gran sonrisa. _

Abro los ojos exaltada.

Otra pesadilla. Otra noche más.

Corro las sabanas hasta librarme de ellas y solo cuando estoy fuera de la cama, me atrevo a mirar el reloj. 4:06AM.  
Sé por experiencias que no volveré a conciliar el sueño. Que estaré asustada hasta que vea el sol aparecer. Me acerco a la ventana, y miro a través de la cortina casi transparente. Está particularmente obscuro afuera, la luna está escondida detrás de las nubes grises, y sospecho que volverá a llover.

Ha sido así desde que fuí a su casa, lo de soñar que asesino a mi mentor. La primera noche no pude dejar de llorar luego que lo ví morir cuando mis manos encajadas en su cuello le quitaron el aire. La segunda le clavaba una flecha en el ojo, como cuando cazo. La tercera, le clavo un cuchillo en el pecho y lo observo hasta que se desangra. Y así hasta hoy, la séptima noche y el séptimo sueño.

Escucho un murmuro cerca, luego cuando me giro, veo a Gale removiéndose en la cama, buscándome con las palmas de sus manos en el colchón.

- ¿Katniss? - Sus ojos se abren aturdidos.

- Aquí estoy.

- ¿Qué haces levantada? ¿No puedes dormir?

Niego con la cabeza, y aunque estamos a obscuras se que logra verme.

- Te lo dije. Mañana cuando lleguemos al capitolio le pedirás a alguien que te recete algún remedio para dormir.

No sabe que sus palabras me intranquilizan más. Mañana cuando estemos en el capitolio, me será aún más difícil conciliar un minuto de sueño. Todo me atormentara, todo me envolverá y llevara de regreso al pasado. Para él parece fácil. Ir hacía allá es solo un trámite. Para mí. Significa hundirme más aún de lo que ya estoy, recordarme lo miserable que soy, y estoy segura que de vuelta, cuando regrese otra vez a mí casa, las pesadillas no me abandonaran, y que ningún remedio o droga por más fuerte que sea hará que mi mente se tranquilice por una noche. No sabe que desearía que no me dijese un "te lo dije", sino que con las palabras indicadas me de la paz que necesito. Pero él es como yo, impreciso con las palabras. Quién podía y sabía que decir, ya no está. Yo no lo elegido.

Bosteza, y luego de unos segundos sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar. Se ha quedado dormido rápidamente, lo sé cuando su respiración se vuelve ligera. Sé que levantada no lograre nada, así que me uno a él en el cómodo colchón. Desde luego no vuelvo a dormir, pero para mi fortuna-o desagracia- las horas pasan rápido, el sol sale y ya es hora de levantarse.

Entro a la ducha cuando ya tengo preparada una toalla, espero la temperatura perfecta y me posiciono bajo el chorro de agua. Trato de desconectar un poco la mente, de dejarla aflorar. Pienso en ir a cortar leña antes de salir, de dar una vuelta por el bosque sin la necesidad de cazar, con la rapidez promedio de mi andar lograría hacerlo y estar antes de las 11AM de vuelta, que es la hora que indica mi pasaje hacía el capitolio. Entusiasmada por la idea, comienzo a apresurarme con la ducha, pero cuando tomo el jabón para aplicarlo por mi pecho, unas manos se envuelven en mi cintura. Doy un pequeño brinco y desde mi posición logro ver a Gale desnudo detrás de mí.

Me maldigo por no haber sido más silenciosa y tener el cuidado de no despertarlo.

Una de sus manos me arrebata el jabón para cumplir la tarea de aplicarlo por sobre mis desnudos pechos. Está claro cual es la idea del chico con esto. Y a pesar de que me pasa por la mente negarme, se que no puedo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez. Así que intento otra vez desconectar mi cabeza, llevarla a otra dimensión, a olvidar que pasa en el presente. Y mientras una de sus manos sigue en la tarea de refregar el jabón por mi pecho, la otra desciende, se posiciona en mi femineidad, y aunque es solo por encima, el simple tacto hace que como auto reflejo intente alejarme de ella, esquivando su roce, pero la jugada me falla, y termino restregándome contra su miembro. Para él significa mi consentimiento y mi entrega, para mí, solo un hecho afortunado que suma puntos a mi actuación. Sus labios apresan mi cuello y yo cierro los ojos._ Me cierro a las sensaciones y me imagino caminando por donde antiguamente consistía la Veta, en dirección a la valla -actualmente inexistente-.  
_  
Cuando sus manos dejan sus tareas y comienzan a manosear mis pechos como lo que parecería un acto sensual, _pienso en bajar la valla, atravesarla y correr hacía el bosque_.  
Me percato de la cercanía de su cuerpo, de sus músculos pegados a los míos, de su toqueteo por mis caderas, nalgas, espalda y que todo mi cuerpo queda recorrido por él,_ pienso en la alegría de ver el primer ciervo del año, en el sentir la sensación de llevar más de lo común, de que ese día será especial, que la suerte me acompaña._ Estoy tan sumida en la alegría que no me logra sorprender cuando uno de sus dedos entra en mí abruptamente, y luego comienza a moverse, al igual que siento el sonido de pequeños gemidos en mi nuca cuando comienza a frotarse contra mí. Comienzo a perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, y eso me intranquiliza. Poco a poco cierro mis sentidos, y al final logró ignorar la situación y volver a caer en mis pensamientos. _ Me preparo para lo que viene, imaginando que estoy frente a mí ciervo, lo miro a los ojos, huelo su miedo, siento la misma brisa que debe sentir mi presa, cautelosamente tomo mi arco y separo su cuerda con una flecha que se posiciona al lado de mi cara. Cuento los segundos, y cuando la tensión es percibible, mi mano afloja para que la flecha se dispare,_ al igual que siento la primera embestida.

Me cuesta unos segundos reponerme de la sensación, ya es conocida, pero no es cómoda. Levanto mi cabeza para tomar y aire, y llega otra.  
_La presa escapa. Sorprendentemente logra correr de mi acción tan cronometrada. Sin esperar más, salgo tras ella. _Otra.  
_Al principio me guío solo por el sonido de sus patas contra las hojas, pero consigo alcanzarlo y disparo otra flecha sin efectividad. Ni siquiera logro rozarle. __No me rindo, pero el ciervo tampoco, toma más fuerza de sus patas traseras y acelera el paso. Salta un tronco caído, esquiva unas rudas, se resbalan sus patas traseras en el lodo, y consigue eludir todas mis flechas, a pesar de que yo me vuelvo frénetica disparando. _Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco disparos seguidos. _Caigo al piso, ya exhausta de la persecución, enlodada, sudada y ahogada por la frustración. Me siento vulnerable, tropiezo varías veces y me lastimo con las hojas que me dejan sangrando. Casi me rindo, hasta que escucho el andar de una patas a mis espaldas. Preparo mi arco y con el, mi última flecha, la última posibilidad de llegar con más carne que un día normal. Preparo mi accionar, y cuando el aire sopla, doy vuelta y disparo mi última flecha. _La última embestida. _El ciervo cae rendido con una flecha entre sus ojos. _Gale también, aunque claro, sin la flecha.

Corté el agua sin esperar más, me envolví en la toalla que traía conmigo y salí de la habitación.

No espero algo de él, y no se si él espera algo de mí. Hace tiempo que es así. Como un mero trámite, se hace y se termina. Por suerte Gale nunca ha mencionado el tema, y creo que es porque sabe que no le gustara la respuesta o lo que pueda salir de esa conversación, lo prefiero así.

Me visto y peino como normalmente lo haría. Se que son mis últimos momentos así, que al llegar al capitolio habrá gente esperándome, que cambiaran mi rostro y me volverán a pintar la máscara del sinsajo. Así que intento disfrutar mis últimas horas de lo que soy,de la sencilla Katniss. Pero no serán muchas, porque cuando Gale baja de la habitación llevándose nuestro equipaje se que no habrá vuelta atrás.

* * *

Siento la misma angustia que sentí las veces en que ya estaba en está situación, la de ir a lo peor, de no saber si volvería a ser la misma cuando regresaría. Eran pequeños deja vu's de mis primeros juegos, de la gira de la victoria, y de los segundos. Hasta incluso se me venía frecuentemente a la mente la idea de que el paisaje ya lo conocía. Todo parecía ser tan igual... Todo me era tan conocido, pero la diferencia radicaba en pequeños gran detalles,como por ejemplo,la compañía.

Haymitch se había instalado media hora antes que nosotros. Al parecer la ración de licor alojada en su casa estaba escaseando hace días, y estaba ansioso por atacar la que vendría en el tren, así que hoy despertó temprano y se presento bañado y bien vestido a nuestra cita. Ahora se paseaba por todos los vagones en busca de hielo para su bebida.

A su tercera ronda por el vagón, recién se fijo en mí.

- Pero chica, que fachas traes, si hasta me recuerdas a la primera vez que te ví. - La primera vez que me vi con Haymitch como mentor y no como el borracho ganador de mi distrito, estaba angustiada por la situación, porque sabía que tendría que dejar a Prim con mi madre por el resto de su vida, así que asumí rápidamente que no era un cumplido. Mi mirada se entrecerró de rabia, y pude ver como mi mentor entendió el mensaje. Se balanceo un poco debido a lo ebrio que ya se encontraba y siguió su misión de los hielos.

Me deje caer sobre un sofá con vista a los grandes ventanales del vagón por el resto de la tarde. Gale me hizo compañía unos minutos, pero al ver que yo me hacía la indiferente a su presencia, buscó algo mejor que hacer. Luego solo fui molestada por el servicio. Todos llevaban pequeños pin's con el nombre del Panem. Eso inconscientemente me molestaba así que me dedique a despacharlos rápido.

No hice nada más hasta la noche, donde cenamos los tres en silencio vigilados por una colorina sonriente del servicio. Fue incomodo. Pero a la vez cómico, porque en un ataque de sinceridad mi desagradable mentor le comento de la mejor manera que si podía aflojar un poco los músculos de su rostro, que lo estaba asustando, y que en sí no había mucha justificación para su sonrisa tan exagerada. Luego le pregunto si le gustaba trabajar en esto, la chica -llamada Eleve- contesto nerviosamente que si. A lo que el ebrio le contesto que no se lo creía, que en realidad pensaba que era una acosadora.

La chica debió quedar mal, porque a la mañana siguiente supimos que la habían transferido de vagón. Yo solo pensé que debieron haberle advertido que Haymitch no era cosa fácil.

La televisión fue encendida desde muy temprano, comenzaron las transmisiones del capitolio. Habían personajes conocidos informando de la llegada de cada uno de los invitados, con vídeos de cada uno bajando de sus trenes. Fui yo quien apago la máquina cuando comenzaron hablar sobre lo ansiosos que estaban todos por mí llegada. Nadie me regaño tampoco cuando además de apagarlo le di golpes con el puño.

* * *

Intente esconderme en mi cuarto cuando oí que los estilistas me buscaban. Pensé que esto del cambio me iba a atacar una vez en el capitolio, pero no, habían dicho que tenia que estar lista para antes de bajar del tren, donde me esperaba las cámaras. Pero ocultarse de ellos era imposible, se consiguieron una llave extra para pasar por la puerta de mi habitación. A los segundos me ví invadida por pinzas, maquillaje y ropas extrañas. Claro, no eran como las modas que había en el ex-Panem, pero seguían siendo raras para mí que estaba acostumbrada a sencillas prendas.

Una de mis estilistas que traía una coleta alta -y un mechón rosa escondido que supuse que era de su antiguo estilo capitolio- no dejo de parlotear sobre todo lo que decían los medios sobre mí. Que en algún momento inventaron el chisme de que yo había echo una pataleta y que me había negado a compartir el tren con los demás vagones que traían -lo que ella había llamado "turistas o transeúntes"-. Luego se dijo que solo me había negado a participar de la ceremonia y que me quedaría en mi distrito -que más hubiese deseado yo-. También se hablo de que tenía raros hábitos alimenticios, que la ropa que usaría solo sería de un diseñador reconocido y que esté me pagaba por ello, que había pedido exclusivamente un piso entero para mí estadía en el capitolio. Quise dejar de escucharla, y así lo hice, pero solo por unos minutos ya que la otra diseñadora que tenía ojos particularmente rasgados, me pregunto si estaba emocionada por ver a mis antiguos compañeros. No quería sonar nerviosa, por lo que me límite a asentir. Ambas compartieron una mirada y sonrisa cómplice. Y luego ella volvió a platicarme.

- Mi amiga cree en la teoría que solo has aceptado para volver a ver a tu antiguo compañero de juegos. - Me incomodo completamente, y parecieron notarlo. - Es que ella era seguidora de las historias de los amantes trágicos. Pero yo le digo que de ser así el caso, le quieres volver a ver porque comparten grandes recuerdos. - Le sonrió sin saber más que decir.

Por un segundo me pregunto que es lo que la gente de Panem pensarán sobre mí. Sobre que pasó con _nosotros_. Los amantes trágicos. Es obvio que todos saben que no estamos juntos. Y más obvio es en el distrito 12, donde diariamente ven que Gale convive conmigo. ¿Pensara la gente de mí mal por la separación con Peeta? ¿Se habrá hablado de nosotros en plena transmisión nacional? Aunque quizás no, había oído de que el canal ahora poseía gran variedad de programas, y que incluso algunos distritos había conseguido tener sus propias sintonías. Pero de eso no sabía mucho. Medite a quién podía preguntarle sobre que había pasado con los amantes, y cuando vi que mi única opción era Haymitch, supe que estaba pérdida y que iba a tener que esperar al llegar a la gran ciudad para conseguir un poco de información.

- Es eso - respondí calmadamente - Peeta es un gran amigo. - Y casi dolió decir aquello, porque eramos mucho menos. Eramos ya como casi extraños.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que este también, aunque considero que no soy buena en narraciones con un poco de tinte sexual como el de hoy :S. No tengan miedo en dar sugerencias si encuentran algo que les choca. Y eso, espero que tengan un excelente día niñas y nos estamos leyendo pronto :)_


	3. Y si te odio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para mí diversión._

_Summary: Luego de la rebelión, la chica en llamas pensó que hacía lo correcto escondiéndose en el lejano distrito 12 en compañía de Gale. Pero esto significo romperle el corazón a su chico del pan. Tres años después cuando se tengan que reencontrar, se dará cuenta que quién más tiene roto el corazón, es ella._

_**Decisiones**:__Buenas o malas, pero decisiones._

_Capitulo tres: Y si te odio..._

_Me odio a mi misma._

Se habían quedado cortos al comentarme que solo serían unas pocas cámaras. Aquí había cientos de personas que no me dejaban avanzar. Todos llamándome por mi nombre o por mi apodo de pájaro. Todos queriendo una muestra de atención y yo como respuesta clavaba mi mirada en el suelo e intentaba no tropezarme al caminar.

Todo fue caótico.

Todo hasta llegar el medio piso que el gobierno nos había seleccionado. Pero claro, también era compartido con Haymitch, y Gale.

No era nada parecido al piso al que nos trajeron para los juegos, esté era en un edificio más bajo, más normal, con menos comodidades pero poseíamos también un servicio al piso. Cuando llegamos ignore que me esperaban más estilistas y aunque me negué a recibir diseñadores, había uno esperándome. Lo insulte de mil maneras en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar que podría llegar a superar a Cinna de algún modo?

Me dejaron descansar toda la tarde. O quizás solo ignore los llamados a mi puerta. Daba igual.

Pase la tarde boca abajo al colchón, o mirando por las ventanas. Había obscurecido y las luces del Capitolio se hicieron presentes. En algunos momentos vi fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo. La fiesta estaba comenzando, pero a mí el ánimo ni la felicidad hacían efecto. Si seguía así estaba segura que los estilistas tendrían que inyectarme algo para formar una fingida sonrisa en mi rostro y que se quedará ahí.

Un sonido raro sonó tras mi puerta, luego una pequeña lucecita roja tintineo. Por ahí apareció la antigua escolta del distrito 12. La sofisticada Effie Trinket.

Su sonrisa relajada me tranquiliza. También observo que la mirada vacía sigue ahí. Recordándome que todos perdimos algo en la rebelión. Quiero ponerme a llorar por volver a verla, pero sé que no sería bueno, que debo dejar de pensar en tiempos pasados porque nada bueno paso ahí. Tampoco mirar hacia el futuro, porque nada bueno pasará. Limitarme a mirar el presente, es lo único que me queda.

Su voz me llama y camino a abrasarla. Ella se lo toma con sorpresa pero responde de buena forma.

―Debemos alistarnos, habrá una cena de llegada. Llamare a los estilistas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, no podemos demorarnos―. Reconozco a esta Effie, su lado controlador no desapareció, y ahora es justo lo que necesito. Que alguien maneje mi vida, alguien que no sea yo, porque es obvio que no lo hago bien.

Una hora y media después nos dirigen a un salón de unos edificios más allá. Llevo un vestido oscuro con brillantes que no sobrepasa mi rodilla. Me incomodan los tacones, pero no me quejó, porque cuando lo intente Effie me hizo callar en segundos.

Nos avisan que todo el día la ciudad ha estado loca recibiendo personas de todos los distritos, y que los invitados para la ceremonia, están ubicados. Pero claro no todos asistirán a esta cena, ya que es solo para los que el gobierno ha decido. Según explica Effie algunos estarán en otras cenas, otros serán entrevistados por programas en vivos, pero que en fin, todos estamos participando por algo.

No puedo evitar preguntándome que pasara con él. Con mi antiguo compañero de equipo. ¿Participara de la cena o el gobierno ha pensado que no es adecuado para la situación? ¿Se habrá preguntado por mí? ¿Le hostigaran tanto las cámaras como yo?

De pronto Effie me toma del brazo, fuertemente y me indica con la vista las cámaras. Entiendo lo que quiere decir, sonreír y no cometer errores.

En cuanto el público se fija en nuestra presencia se vuelve un alboroto. Nos rodean y comenzamos a abrirnos paso lentamente hacía la entrada del edificio. Mi sonrisa va firme, y me siento segura hasta que veo que unas personas se nos acercan con un logo de Panem. Recuerdo porque no me gustaba esto, porque no soy buena con la gente, no son carismática, mis actos ante estas situaciones solían ser apoyar en todo a Peeta, dejarle que hablara y solo acompañar.

Cuando me preguntan cómo estoy esta noche, me vuelvo una estatua y la mirada se me pierde en el lente del objeto de grabación. Haymitch a mi lado me golpea un poco la espalda.

―Bien, bien, muy bien―. Logró formular a duras penas. Siento un nudo en mi garganta.

―Señorita Everdeen, se ve espectacular está noche, ¿Qué podría decirles a la gente que nos está viendo en estos momentos?―. Aunque quisiera golpear al chico que está haciendo de entrevistador, por ponerme en esta situación tan nerviosa, me contengo. Me aseguro de que mi sonrisa siga en mi rostro y formulo una frase coherente para hablar.

―Espero que disfruten de estos maravillosos días y que festejen por la libertad de nuestro pueblo.

Siento que le he dado en el clavo porque veo a Effie saltar y aplaudir de emoción. Seguramente ella estaba igual o más nerviosa con el hecho de que yo hablara frente a las cámaras.

Me distraigo por unos momentos al notar que Gale no está junto a nosotros, va varios pasos más adelante y su propia cámara lo sigue. Mi mentor a mi lado, contesta animosamente las preguntas del entrevistador, veo que ríen, y luego sonríen plácidamente, y de pronto, otra pregunta va dirigida hacía mí. Pero yo no sé de qué habla.

―Señorita Everdeen, ¿y usted?―. ¿Yo qué? quisiera haber prestado más atención, pero ya es tarde, tras unos segundos del silencio, el chico intenta ayudarme. ―¿Qué siente al ver antiguos compañeros? ¿De volver a ver a su compañero de distrito, Peeta Mellark? ¡La gente está ansiosa por el reencuentro en cámaras!―. Lo veo feliz, como si esperara que yo respondiera con perspicacia, que dijera algo ingenioso y continuar con la entrevista. Pero, ¿Qué espera que responda ante esto? No estoy preparada, nadie me ha dicho que decir. La sonrisa se me va, y puedo notar que mi mentor se tensa también ante esto. Todo está saliendo mal, Effie se enojara, estoy segura. Ante mí no respuesta o no reacción. Mi mentor saca la voz y tranquilamente dice: ―Todo está bien, no habla por la emoción―. Luego con un brazo en mis hombros, nos saca de ahí.

La noche está arruinada. Mi primera entrevista está arruinada.  
Solo cuando estamos resguardados en el edificio junto a unas cien personas vestidas millones de veces más formales que yo, alguien vuelve a hablar.

―No ha sido tan malo. ―dice Haymitch mirando a Effie, está le asiente, y comparten unos segundos de sus miradas. Algo me he perdido yo aquí.

―¿Tan malo? ¡He quedado en ridículo!.

―No digas eso Katniss―. Dice una sonriente Effie, que ahora si me presta atención. ―seguro nadie lo ha notado con lo bella que estás hoy. Anda adelante, vamos a comer.

Pero yo no le sigo, al notar lo tensa que están sus cejas, al notar que el borracho de mi lado ―que por fin está sobrio― transpira como loco. Por lo tanto todos quedamos en medio del pasillo mirándonos como si entre nosotros hubiera un traidor.

―¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben y yo no? ―interrogo de inmediato. Ellos vuelven a mirarse, intranquilos.

―¿Ahora qué? ―. Dice Haymitch. ―¿Qué hicimos ahora? Nada a pasado, ven, vamos a comer.― Pero me niego a moverme sin antes escuchar todo.

―¿Por qué están tan tensos? ¿Porque tenían tanto miedo de que fuera a equivocarme en la entrevista?

―Inventas cosas, cariño.

―Nada de inventar. No me traten como tonta,¡no lo soy!

La situación cambia. Lo tenso se ha ido, y en los ojos de mi mentor veo que se ha enfadado. Logro pensar en algo que realmente haga que Haymitch le preocupe tanto. Effie me va a contestar, seguramente a tratarme como una boba otra vez, y convencerme de seguir. Pero es Haymitch quién la detiene, me mira seriamente.

―¿Qué crees que piensa Panem de los amantes trágicos, _preciosa_? ―Usa un tono de voz que no me gusta para nada, y por su pregunta se a lo que se dirige.

―La verdad ―le miento, porque enserio no tengo idea, en el tren me cuestionaba lo mismo. ―¡Que se ha acabado! Que no nos volvemos a ver, que cada uno tiene su vida, que estamos intentando olvidar, _que lo he dejado, que he escogido a otro._ ―Notó que mi tono de voz fue subiendo de poco en poco, y me avergüenzo, pero afortunadamente nadie nos presta atención.

―Pero _preciosa_, ¿Es que no conoces al chico en verdad?

Su voz me angustia, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Peeta?

―¿Crees que te dejaría quedar mal ante todo el país? No seas ilusa, _el siempre ha sido mejor que tú_, mejor que todos. - Intento mantener la calma por unos segundos ante el miedo de caer en un arranque de desesperación.

―¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? dímelo ya. ―le exijo agarrándolo por los codos. Él se aleja de mí, casi como asqueado.

Y con rabia expulsa la respuesta, una que ya sabía que dolería.― Mintió, por supuesto. Mientras tu vivías en tu burbuja, allá peor que una vieja abandonada, él se pasaba los días acá frente a las cámaras, convenciendo a todo el país que fue el mismo quién despiadadamente te abandono. Por meses fue apuntado por el país, como el chico que le rompió el corazón al triste sinsajo. Asumió el papel de odiado, de traidor, de la peor persona, del enemigo del país. Otra vez,_te salvo._

Sus palabras se cuelan por mi cabeza, se hunden, bajan y se entierran en mi pecho. Eso es lo que llamo yo culpa.

Entiendo que quiera herirme con sus palabras, yo también lo haría. Después de todo debí pensar en las consecuencias de mi decisión. Los amantes trágicos eran de todos. Era para la gente, y por lo tanto no desaparecerían para la gente si nosotros los decidíamos. Alguien iba a tener que asumir la culpa, y por supuesto que yo, escondida en el distrito doce no seria. Además Peeta siempre fue más sensato para tomar decisiones. Él siempre pensó en mí antes que en él.

El horror de pensar en lo mal que lo debió haber pasado me hizo estremecer.

Un Peeta odiado era difícil de creer, pues él, era diferente a mí, era fácil de querer, de simpatizar. De seguro no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Y la culpa me volvió a atacar.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?!

Jamás había conocido a alguien tan ingenuo. ¿Es que pensaba que todos éramos así? Aceptando culpas que no eran de nosotros...  
¡Él no tenía el derecho! ¡ERA MI CULPA! ¿Cómo fue capaz de robármela? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno...? ¡ILUSO! ¡INGENUO! ¡BOBO!  
Tenía mil adjetivos en este momento para escupirle en la cara. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? ¡Para que yo me sintiera aún más culpable!  
¡DE seguro no lo hizo por lo buena persona que es! ¡Lo hizo para hacerme pagar más!

Enojada. -Mejor dicho furiosa- camine rápido hasta la mesa que nos habían asignado. No espere a mis acompañantes, y comencé a atragantarme con comida. ¡Toda la comida que cupiera en mi boca!  
La gente comenzó a tomar asiento a mí lado. Gente, gente y más gente. Debían ser unas cien mesas redondas. Cada una con 7 o más sillas.  
Mi mesa se fue llenando con el mentor ebrio, la loca obsesiva con colores en el pelo. el cazador que vivía conmigo y, Un viejo con bastón y su pareja, una chiquilla incluso más joven que yo. Y Los demás espacios quedaron vacíos.

Sirvieron un gran banquete, digno para la gente que estaba aquí. Yo me hubiese conformado con lentejas. Pero aun así le agradecí a los meseros.  
Todos conversaron entre ellos. Todos rieron con los discursos. Menos yo. También sentí miradas sobre mí. ¡Por supuesto el sinsajo estaba entre ellos! ¡QUE HONOR! Pero yo...

Yo pensaba en los puestos vacíos, porque claro, mi paranoia solo me decía que uno de esos asientos debía ser del chico. Y lo más seguro que de su pareja.  
No quise detenerme en detectar que sentía al pensar si tenía a alguien. Porque era una posibilidad. Una gran posibilidad. Me detuve en la rabia. Porque si ese asiento le correspondería a él, significaba que no tuvo el coraje para enfrentarme ―y por lo tanto yo no podía enfrentarme a él―. Escupirle en la cara mi enfado por echarse la culpa de nuestra ruptura. Decirle que no se lo agradecería, que al contrario, lo odiaba por esto, que no caería en su juego, que no sentía culpa. Aún que no era cierto.

Cuando la gente comenzó a bailar, el sueño ataco contra mí. Acune mi rostro sobre la mesa, escondiéndose con los brazos, solo dejando un espacio para el aire y para mirar. Solo miraba cuando las sillas eran corridas. Mi mesa quedo vacía -a excepción de mí-. Incluso Gale, que debía estar bailando con una chiquilla que haya vivido en el capitolio desde que nació. No me preocupo para nada.

Pero si me digne a levantarme cuando vi a un mesero acercándose a mí con una copa de champagne. Me la tome con un solo sorbo, lo tome del brazo y sin pensar siquiera le dije.

―¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que me digan quién debía ocupar esos asientos?

El chico se asustó, quizás por el modo en que apretaba su antebrazo. Aun así me indico a un cincuentón, que observaba a todos con papeles en las manos. Solté al chico y me dirige casi corriendo hacía donde me había indicado.

Tenía traje completamente formal ―y obviamente caro― pero aún así no parecía gente del capitolio. Así que supuse que debía venir de otro distrito.

―¡Señorita Everdeen! Que gusto tenerla con nosotros.― Al mismo tiempo que me tendía la mano, mantuve el contacto por segundos. ―Le seré sincero, a la organización le preocupaba que se negara a venir.

―mmm... no me lo hubiese perdido por nada... señor.― Sonreí amable mientras mantenía mi mentira, pero solo porque necesitaba de su simpatía. ―Sabe, necesito obtener algo de información.

―¿Información? ¿Usted? ¿Sobre qué? Solo dígamelo, estaré complacido en ayudarla.

―Pues, vea usted, en mi mesa han quedado dos asientos vacíos.―Le indico con la mirada ―Quiero saber a quién corresponderían.

Pareció extrañado ante mi pregunta. Enarcó una ceja y asintió. Luego sobre los papeles en su mano, dejo caer la mirada. Fueron largos segundos hasta que por fin respondió.

―Así es Señorita Everdeen. Correspondían a... Anne Odair y a...― Tenía ganas de estrangularlo para apresurar las cosas. ―Peeta Mellark.

―Cobarde.― salió de mis labios sin siquiera darme cuenta.

―¿Qué dijo usted señorita Everdeen?

Me preocupe de lo que se me había escapado. Por un segundo pude ver las noticias. "La chica en llamas insulta al servicio del país", y con ello también me imagine a una Effie muy muy estresada. Me apresure a contestar.

―mmm... nada. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.― Y sin esperar su respuesta, giré y di vuelta en busca de mis cosas.

Mientras me retiraba del lugar, camino a donde me hospedaba, sin esperar a mis acompañantes, murmure innumerables veces. ―Maldito cobarde.

* * *

_Hola! Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, muchas gracias, de verdad, estaba ansiosa por saber si les había gustado o lo habían encontrado demasiado malo. Me gusta saber que alguien lee. Espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana, y nos volvemos a leer pronto :)_


	4. Y si te recuerdo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para mí diversión._

_Summary: Luego de la rebelión, la chica en llamas pensó que hacía lo correcto escondiéndose en el lejano distrito 12 en compañía de Gale. Pero esto significo romperle el corazón a su chico del pan. Tres años después cuando se tengan que reencontrar, se dará cuenta que quién más tiene roto el corazón, es ella._

**_Decisiones:_**_Buenas o malas, pero decisiones._

_Capitulo cuatro:Y si te recuerdo..._

_No me dejas pensar en otra cosa._

Mechones. Mechones rubios. Mechones rubios en mis manos. Mechones rubios en mis manos con sangre. Mechones.

Y debajo de mí yacía el cuerpo de mi patito. De mi Prim.

Grito. Un sonido espantador se escapa de mi garganta mientras me incorporo como puedo sobre el colchón. Reacciono tapándome la boca con ambas manos.

Había olvidado lo que era soñar de forma tan vivida. Mi mente había recordado cada punto de mi hermana. Me había hecho creer por un segundo que estaba ahí, conmigo. Pero luego me hizo despertar y recordar que ya no estaba. Y jugaba conmigo viéndola nuevamente morir. Me doy un golpe en la frente por esto. Castigándome porque inconscientemente no puedo olvidar, no me lo permito pero lo deseo.

Me vuelvo a acomodar entre las sabanas por el miedo de despertar a Gale. Había insistido en dormir conmigo. No se la razón. Tiene un cuarto para el solo al lado.  
Yo me hacía la dormida cuando llegaron de la cena, pero sin pensarlo me meció el hombro para darle un espacio. No desgasté muchas palabras para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, solo unas frases y ya, así que le deje ganar, me moví, le di su espacio y se acomodó.

No me gusta que despierte con mis pesadillas, ya que luego siempre me dice que buscaremos ayuda, y de cierto modo me hace sentir más insegura. No necesito otro loquero. Tuve uno en el trece, el que se supone, sigue mi tratamiento por teléfono. Mis pesadillas nunca se irán, son parte de mí, de lo que viví. Es mi herencia de los juegos, de la muerte de mi padre y de Prim.

Ya es tarde cuando vuelvo a conciliar el sueño. Gale me despierta al abandonar el cuarto, pero yo sigo con lo de fingir dormir. Duermo un par de horas más, solo un par, ya que las pantallas de todo el piso se encienden automáticamente antes de la hora del desayuno.

Acomodo la almohada en mi espalda y así consigo una mejor vista del show.

La pantalla muestra un resumen de la cena del capitolio. Salgo en varias tomas. Haymitch arrastrándome. Atragantándome de comida. Escuchando los discursos. Saliendo a hurtadillas del edificio. Aunque esto último no es exactamente bueno, pienso que podría ser peor, por lo menos no mostraron mi pésima entrevista del principio.

Me preparo para salir del cuarto, con la bata en mis manos, cuando detengo la mirada nuevamente en las imágenes. Es otro edificio que recuerdo haber observado en el auto que me trajo del tren hasta nuestro piso.

Más gente elegante. Más entrevistas. Y luego, por unos segundos, se me corta la respiración y dejo de sentir los músculos.

Va a acorde a la multitud. Elegante y serio. Con un andar de clase. Como si ya nada quedara de ese chico de distrito. No, este es un hombre del Capitolio. Su cojeo no es distinguible, su pelo está más ordenado de lo que jamás lo vi, su sonrisa más blanca y un reluciente reloj se deja ver cuando hace una seña indicando que no hablara con las cámaras. Apresura su paso esquivando al gentío y se pierde en la multitud.

El presentador lo califica como un acto desafortunado, que quizás la próxima vez tendrán más imágenes del él. Y agrega que seguramente su negativa a las cámaras era por su atraso de más de media hora al evento.

Le envidio. Él puede evadir las cámaras y yo no. De seguro me lo hubiese sugerido. Si estuviera conmigo.

Algo me recorre la sangre, siento como va subiendo. Es adrenalina, lo sé. Estoy exaltada por haberle visto, aunque sea unos segundos, le he visto en imágenes recientes. Me siento más cercana a él. Es patético, pero me debo conformar con esto. Emocionada por una grabación de no más de seis segundos. A pesar de que no es como lo recordaba, que esta cambiado, sigue siendo él, mi chico del pan. Me lleva un largo suspiro recobrar la compostura. Ahora si me coloco la bata y salgo al comedor donde todos me miran expectantes.

Oculto lo que hace segundos sentí en mi cuarto, y retomo mi seriedad de todos los días para tomar lugar en la mesa.

Por dentro solo pienso que ya no odio tanto las cámaras, incluso, logran agradarme.

* * *

―Vale, ponle un poco más de brillo.

― ¿más brillo?

―Por las cejas, eso ocultara el exceso de ellas.

―¿Qué hacemos con las uñas?

―No hay tiempo, usen unas falsas.

―¿Puedo opinar?―. Comento tímida, aun así mis palabras quedan en nada porque todos niegan con la cabeza y me miran como si estuviera loca. Si fuera por mí no llevaría ni brillo, ni maquillaje, ni uñas. Sería yo, la chaqueta de mi padre y un arco para enfrentarme con el circo hambriento que me espera en la sala comedor.

―Antes de las uñas falsas, límpienles las suyas. Pareciera que llevara kilos de tierra bajo ellas.

Casi me echo a reír por esto. De seguro ellos jamás sabrán lo que es recorren trampa tras trampa para conseguir un conejo. Inclino un poco la cabeza para facilitarle a la chica que me pone brillos por toda la cara, de cierta manera porque me siento responsable por el tema de las cejas, y en esta posición entiendo su obsesión con ellas, ya que la chica no tiene ni un rastro de vello en su cara.

Llevaba una hora y media en esta habitación. Primero me hicieron ver unos cuantos vestidos, pero yo era un adorno, ya que mis sugerencias no fueron escuchadas en ningún caso. Luego vino una larga ducha, para depositarme en una silla y comenzar con lo que aún no terminan, la operación completa de transformar mi cara para estar presentable frente a las cámaras que se encuentran en el comedor del piso.

Cuando por el desayuno Effie comento que hoy vendrían a filmar, me espante por completo recordando el fracaso que fue el día de ayer. Le discutí que eso no lo había leído por ninguna parte, que no me habían avisado. Ella dijo que no se daba aviso porque creyeron que después de tantas cámaras que me siguieron en los juegos, en la gira de la victoria, y en la cosecha, suponían que no sería un problema. Y luego agrego que para mí bienestar, ella le echaría un vistazo anteriormente a las preguntas del entrevistador. A pesar de que eso me favorecía, no logro tranquilizarme.

Siguieron media hora más aplicando polvos por todas partes. Por supuesto, el maquillaje no fue solo en mi cara, sino en todas las imperfecciones de mi cuerpo; inclusive lunares, que según ellos, ya habían pasado de moda.

Camine temblando hasta las cámaras. Habían cambiado por completo el comedor que yo conocía. Un fondo blanco con el logo de Panem era enfocado por un proyector de hologramas, y en el centro solo dos sillas. El entrevistador, vestía un traje de líneas, era viejo y su poco cabello era de color negro con líneas verdes.

Avance lento hasta a él, luego de escuchar mi nombre.

―¡Katniss Everdeen! ―Pude descifrar inmediatamente en su cara que al igual que yo, sabíamos que no sería una entrevista fácil, que no me doy con las cámaras. Pero al mismo tiempo prometí dar mi mejor esfuerzo, de hacer lo posible para que la nefasta entrevista de ayer quedara en el olvido. Que supieran todo lo que quisieran de mí, y luego me dejaran abandonar todo este show, volver a mi distrito, y que jamás volvieran a saber sobre mí. ― ¿Cómo has estado haciendo? Estoy seguro que el público estará expectante por saber que ha sido de ti. ―Le sonrió amistosamente y tomo asiento. Medito las palabras que diré y luego suelto.

―Excelente… ―Le doy una pequeña mirada a la chapa que lleva colgando en su traje "Jayden O'brien".― Jayden. ― Y vuelvo a sonreír hacía la cámara.

―Entonces, vamos al punto señorita Everdeen. Sabemos que regreso a su casa en el distrito doce, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

Y así va media hora de cosas banales. Le comento sobre la caza, sobre la fábrica de medicina del distrito, de los apagones, de la nieve. Todo como si mi vida anduviera de lo mejor. Hasta yo me sorprendo de las respuestas que doy, si los papeles se invirtieran y fuera yo la que miraba la pantalla en mi casa, me la tragaría la historia completa. Me sonrió a mí misma orgullosa de la actuación, y recuerdo a Effie, pensando lo orgullosa que debe estar también. La miro rápidamente por la habitación y descubro que no está. Me sorprendo porque pienso que de seguro le hubiese gustado estar detrás de la cámara dándome señas para ver que estoy haciendo bien o mal, después de todo es lo que ella hace, controlar para que las cosas no vayan mal y termine fastidiándolo todo.

―Y bien Katniss, ¿Entusiasmada por la gala de mañana?― Quisiera ser del todo sincera y gritarle un "No" furiosa. ¿Pensara que disfruto de todo esto? ¿Es eso lo que la gente de verdad cree? ¿Qué estoy feliz de prestarme al circo que se forma con la remembranza de la rebelión?, me enfurece esta situación, en pensar que la gente disfruta con lo que a mí me está despedazando. Y un ataque de sinceridad me arrebata.

―Al decir verdad Jayden, no.

―¿No?― vaya que no se lo esperaba, pues se le comen las palabras, y veo que no sabe que más decir.

―No.―reí mirando hacía las cámaras―Es que sinceramente no le encuentro el sentido a todo esto. ―algo un gesto con las manos, indicando toda la sala. Ya puedo imaginarme a Effie y su regañó durante toda la cena. ―Me hubiese conformado con que enviaran una medalla de papel por correo a mi casa. ―y ahora es el entrevistador quien ríe.

―Pero, ¿No estás entusiasmada por los discursos? ¿Siquiera por el coctel?

―Claro, claro, el coctel se me había olvidado. ―Todos en el salón reímos a coro. Al parecer la entrevista no salió tan mal después de todo.

―¿Y por tus compañeros?―Hace una pausa realmente intrigado.

―Hay algunas personas…―comienzo pero soy interrumpida inmediatamente.

―¿Cómo Peeta Mellark?―Siento que me arrojan un balde con agua fría. ― ¡La gente está ansiosa! ¿Sabes que se ha hablado del tema por semanas? Es que la gente no se ha podido recuperar después de la historia de los amantes trágicos. Alguien la debería tomar como parte de un guion. ¡Sería una obra exitosísima! ¿A que, no? ―Me congelo. Quiero estrangular a Effie. ¿Esto es lo que ella debía supervisar, o no?

―emmm… si, sí. Sería una gran historia. ―La respuesta no le satisface porque rápidamente lanza otra.

― ¿Has visto toda la prensa que hay sobre su reencuentro?

―mmm… algo. ―Me remuevo inquieta por la silla, y las manos me comienzan a sudar.

― Si, es algo impresionante. La gente incluso ha apostado lo que pasara esa noche. ¿Es cierto que se han visto ya? Se ha dicho que los han visto ir a cenar.― Mi cara debe estar roja. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

―Yo… so-solo ―comienzo a tartamudear inconscientemente. Ahora siento que hasta me sudan los codos, y espero que los kilos de maquillaje que llevo sean a prueba de agua. ―No es cierto.― Y escucho de mi voz demasiado seria. Siento mi seguridad ganada en toda la entrevista irse en un segundo.

― ¡Pero que rumores! Entonces, ¿No se han visto verdad? ―Niego automáticamente con la cabeza. ― ¡Mejor para nosotros! De seguro que las cámaras quieren captar el momento de su reencuentro. Estoy seguro de que la gente también quiere verlo. ―Me dice mirándome, yo le respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras con una mano estrangulo parte de mi vestido. ― Entonces Katniss, sobre la pregunta de hace un rato, ¿Lo estás?

―¿El qué?

―¿Estás entusiasmada por volver a ver a tu compañero de los juegos? ―Me pillan nuevamente sin saber que contestar. Como ayer. Pero esta vez no está Haymitch para salvarme, porque aunque pudiera, no lo haría debido a que no me dirige la palabra desde anoche. Tengo ganas de mentir, de poner mi mejor cara hacía la cámara y decir un "no", y que se notara sincero. Pero esto no se me da, y a pesar de eso, ya lo he dicho, sería una mentira. Así que al final término diciendo lo que todo el mundo quiere escuchar, y que paradójicamente, es la verdad.

―Por supuesto que sí.

―Y ahí esta señores y señoras, lo que todos querían saber. Y junto a Katniss Everdeen, nuestra sinsajo me despido, soy Jayden O'brien, y nos vemos nuevamente mañana con más entrevistas. ―Nos levantamos nuevamente y me indican que haga señas de despedirme hacía la cámara. Lo hago, aunque en mi estado, sé que me debo ver pésimo. Una luz del aparato frente a nosotros se apagó y con eso cerramos. También se deshace el fondo con el logo del país.

―Muchas gracias Katniss, por un segundo pensé que sería difícil sacarte alguna respuesta, pero lo has hecho bien. ―Le asiento agradecida. Y me muevo solo buscando escapar de la situación.

Recorro el comedor, hasta que encuentro alguien del servicio, y casi le exijo un vaso de agua. Es una chica, e inmediatamente deja lo que hace y va por él. Cuando me veo sola en la sala, me deslizo por la pared más cercana, hasta esconderme en mis rodillas.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Fue tan fácil hacerme entrar a este circo montado. Ahora soy el sínico pájaro que le dice a todo el país que se muere por ver al chico que ella misma abandono. Mi compañero, que me salvo la vida, con un trozo de pan y luego en los juegos. Que se ofreció para nuevamente arriesgar la vida para salvar la mía en un segundo juego ―como si no nos bastara con el primero, y repetirlo durante toda las noches en sueños―. Él que fue torturado por el capitolio por mí culpa. Y el que se dejó ver como el destructor de los amantes trágicos. Mi chico del Pan. Que nuevamente se ve arrastrado al show por mí. Y lo peor de todo, es que nada de esto me importa, porque todavía no puedo reponerme, porque en mi cabeza no cabe otro cosa que pensar en que mañana lo volveré a ver. Mañana veré a mi chico del pan.

* * *

_Nuevamente Hola, ¿cómo están? Acabo de leer los reviews y se los agradesco muchisimo. _

_Por si se dan cuenta, tengo algo en contra de Katniss. ¡Lo admito! me gusta hacerla sufrir porque me enfurece que Katniss no haya elegido a Peeta hasta el final, y de ahí nacío está historia. _

_En fín, ya nos vamos acercando al reencuentro. Cada vez más cerca! _

_Y eso, espero que tengan un muuuy buen día. Nos leemos :)_


	5. Y si me apartas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para mí diversión._

_Summary: Luego de la rebelión, la chica en llamas pensó que hacía lo correcto escondiéndose en el lejano distrito 12 en compañía de Gale. Pero esto significo romperle el corazón a su chico del pan. Tres años después cuando se tengan que reencontrar, se dará cuenta que quién más tiene roto el corazón, es ella._

_**Decisiones:**__Buenas o malas, pero decisiones._

_Capitulo cinco: Y si me apartas... _

_Me rompo en mil pedazo. _

―mmm…―Inclina su cabeza de un lado hacía otro, fijando su mirada en mí, no en mí-ahora, en mí-grabación, o lo que sea. Toma el control y deja avanzar la cinta unos segundos y luego vuelve a pausar para seguir mirando. Se toma diez minutos completos para este absurdo juego. Luego toma asiento a mi lado, con la pantalla detenida mostrándome con una mueca incomoda y extraña. ― Esta bien. ―se toma sus momentos para meditar y luego sigue. ―Te hubiese puesto un poco más de brillo en el rostro, pero esta bien. A decir verdad, esta más que bien. Debe ser una de tus mejores entrevistas… de no ser por el final, ahí se te veía nerviosa.

Trago con dificultad un poco de saliva, sintiendo como baja por la garganta. ― Pero… pero… ¿La he cagado verdad, Effie?

―¡Katniss!― me regaña. Sus cejas se juntan por unos segundos.― si te refieres a si has estropeado las cosas te digo que no. No hay ningún protocolo para seguir en tus entrevistas.

―Ya.― le respondo ―pero no me refiero a lo que el gobierno te manda. Me refiero… ya sabes.

Aunque ambas estamos en el cuarto de Effie, no logro dejar de sentirme como hablando a la pared, ella no logra entenderme, pero al verme abandona, sin ninguna amiga ―y no es que en general tenga muchas, porque la verdad es que no tengo casi a nadie, en excepción de Johanna que llama una vez al mes sin falta, y ¿Puedo considerar a Sae como amiga aunque me sea más cercano a algo como una abuela?― no tengo a quién comentarle el tema de Peeta.

―A como se vería si―rebuscó una mejor opción para explicar el lío. ― Bueno… si Peeta viera esto, aunque dudo que lo haga, ¿me vería como una sínica?

Por fín parece entender a lo que voy. Vuelve a poner la cinta y a escuchar solo la parte final. Siento que me vuelvo una estúpida nuevamente al escucharme hablar.

―A ver Katniss… ¿Lo has dicho por algo no?, además, era solo una entrevista, te preguntaron y tu respondiste. ¡Anda, déjate ya, que hay cosas por hacer! ―se levanta del sofá dejándome en nada. Mis inseguridades siguen ahí. ― De seguro el comedor es un desastre. Debí haberme preocupado más de la iluminación, así se habría lucido más tu maquillaje.

Me levanto junto a ella y le sigo por el pasillo, vemos las puertas de los demás cuartos y casi caigo en la tentación de meterme en el mío y encerrarme. Pero no, sigo mi marcha detrás de ella, pasamos por el comedor, hasta finalmente llegar a la sala. No es muy grande. Más bien es una antesala a la salida del piso, decorada de blanco y negro, y con un ventanal grande al que le he visto un paisaje hermoso por las tardes. Me echo sobre el único puf negro que hay y espero unos minutos a que lleguen nuevamente los estilistas.

Hacen una exposición virtual sobre la combinación del maquillaje, peinado y vestuario sobre un Holo mío. Todos se ven entusiasmados, pero a mí no me piden comentarios, y terminan eligiendo ellos. Pienso que ahí viene una oleada de pinceles sobre mi cara y pinzas en mis pelos, pero no. Al final por lo que entiendo es lo de mañana, para la ceremonia. Al parecer, hoy no hay planes. Podré encerrarme o atorarme con comida todo el día que queda.

Discuten unos segundos más sobre qué hacer con mis ojeras, que no desaparecen.

―Katniss―llama Effie. ―¿Quieres que le llame a un doctor para que te recete algo para dormir mejor? ―Le niego y me paso los siguientes minutos explicándole que ya me han medicado innumerables veces, pero que no hacen efecto. Uno de los estilistas lanza un bufido de reprobación, como si su mayor dilema en la vida es cómo tapar mis ojeras.

Cuando se van y vuelvo a quedar a solas con Effie, siento en su expresión que algo ha cambiado. Y antes de abandonar el cuarto, me vuelve a llamar.

―¿Estás segura de que tu única preocupación con el vídeo era Peeta?

Me toma por sorpresa, pero le asiento sincera. ―¿Por qué?

―Ya sabes… ― Se notaba incomoda. Y como no, si nuestra relación no era tan cercana como para que yo le ande pidiendo consejos como si nada. ― Pensé que en lo primero que pensarías luego de la entrevista sería como se lo tomaría Gale.

― ¿Gale?― repito confusa.

Pues claro. Gale. Para el colmo me había olvidado de él, de lo que pasaría con su cabeza cuando salga en todos lados que admito estar de lo más entusiasmada por volver a juntar a los amantes trágicos. Vaya lío en el que me metí por andar de bocaza y dejar de pensar.  
Debí haber roto la carta del capitolio cuando me la mandaron, olvidarlo todo y esconderme en el bosque hasta que todo esto pasara. Con un poco de suerte hasta me hubiesen dado por muerta.

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta Katniss! Como siempre alguien sale mal por tus acciones.

― Si, Gale. Pues ya pensare en algo. ― Digo restandole importancia. Aunque mi cabeza hace lo contrario, sumándole importancia, imaginándose miles de reacciones de Gale. Desarmo las imágenes y sigo ― Lo podre arreglar fácilmente durante en la cena, pero con Peeta solo tengo la oportunidad de hablar durante la ceremonia.

Su cara solo por un segundo muestra una mueca. ―Pero Katniss, habrá mucha gente, dudo que tengan siquiera un segundo para hablar a solas.

―Ya me hare el tiempo para explicarle. ― digo intentando ponerle fin a la conversación.

―Dudo que sea posible, habrá cámaras en todo momento encima de ustedes.

― No cuando den los discuros, la gente estará callada y atenta.

―Y de seguro Peeta querrá ser parte de esa gente callada y atenta. Sin distracciones.

― Es mi deber disculparme. ―Explico demandante. La situación me superaba, ¿es que Effie estaba intentando poner escusas antes de que ocurriera siquiera? ― o mejor dicho, explicarle.

―Pero si no fue nada. Hasta quizás ni le interese.

― Aún asi debo ofrecerle una disculpa.

―No creo que sirva de algo, katniss. No lo hagas. ― dice seria.

―¿Es qué hay alguna razón por la que estés impidiendo que casi me le acerque antes de que siquiera estemos en el evento? ―Mi voz suena cabreada, y es porque realmente así estoy. A punto de estallar porque me están prohibiendo que tenga algún contacto personal con el chico sin que estemos todavía allá.

―Mira, yo solo creo que no es lo correcto.

―¿No debería decidirlo él? ¿Es qué te ha dicho algo acaso? ¿Está enfadado y no se le ocurre decírmelo en la cara?

―No, Peeta no tiene nada en contra de ti. Pero yo sé lo que ha salido en las noticias, yo sé lo que ha vivido durante estos meses por culpa de la gente y los medios. Y no creo que sea lo correcto que ustedes mantengan alguna conversación más allá que frente a las cámaras. Piénsalo un poco Katniss, ¿No estaría él en su derecho si quisiera dejar su tema atrás?

Me enfurezco. Con effie, por decirme estás cosas. Con Peeta nuevamente por la posibilidad de que esté enfadado. Y con migo más que nadie, porque Effie tiene razón, y porque que el chico tendría derecho en estar cansado de mí. Decido retirarme de la sala sin hacer ningún comentario más, ya en mi cuarto doy paso libre a mi mente para pensar en todo lo que quiera.

No hay duda. Durante todo el viaje y los días que quedan seguiré sintiéndome miserable. Y aunque me había intentado preparar psicológicamente para esto, no bastó. Porque el sentimiento estaba ahí, más vivo que nunca, y la culpa también. Porque hace tres años tome la decisión de apartar a alguien de mi vida, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, de romperle el corazón, todavía no sé si ha valido la pena. Quizás, porque esperaba que después de todo, con una mísera posibilidad, mantuviéramos una especie de amistad. Pero vale, eso no era lógico. Mi esperanza en la amistad solo era una prueba más de lo egoísta que soy. Quería alejarlo, pero a la vez atarlo a mí. Hundí mi cara en una almohada intentando encubrir la sensación que me llegaba al pensar en un Peeta viviendo en la casa de al lado, viéndolo mirar a Gale, escuchando mis pesadillas todas las noches y que no pudiera hacer nada, me fastidiaba la idea de verlo sufrir. Pero hace tres años, no me importo mucho.

Oí grandes pisoteadas en el pasillo que se detuvieron frente a mi puerta, segundos después su voz retumbo en mis oídos.

―Catnip, ¿Estás bien? ― Su voz sonó preocupada. Y el hecho de que me llamara por mi apodo, me recordó a mi amigo Gale, en los días de caza, la primera vez que lo ví, la charla del día anterior a la cosecha donde fue elegida Prim, su mirada cuando regresé a casa con vida, nuestro primer beso, herido en la mesa de mi cocina por los azotes, la primera vez que lo ví en el trece, y todo solo me hizo sentir más deprimida. ¿Qué clase de persona soy, si hago sufrir a todo el mundo? ¿Si he destruido a ese Gale y lo he utilizado?

― Si, si. ― me las arreglo para contestar.

―¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo pasar? ― Sé enseguida que verlo solo empeoraría las cosas.

―No Gale, Saldré en unos minutos, estoy bien. ― No escucho nada más. Ni sé si sigue ahí, ni tampoco si se ha ido.

Gale. Mi amigo. ¿Dónde habíamos acabado? Yo rechazando su compañía, él, haciendo lo posible por ser la mejor compañía, él mejor amante, lo que yo necesitase. No vale su sacrificio. Porque sé que nadie puede ayudarme. Estoy acabada. Sin vida. Y solo consigo mantenerme del pasado, lo que hago en el presente es solo cometer errores.

* * *

―¿Por qué usan la bandera para todo?― pregunta Haymitch cabreado. Responsabilizo a Effie por el pésimo humor que surgió luego que le prohibió cualquier trago que tuviera de máximo un grado de alcohol.

―Es solo el logo del país, está temporada recién se puso de moda. ¿No es hermoso que todos lo utilicen? Es como un gran país orgulloso de ser lo que es. ¡Me encanta!― Se refería a los cientos de personas que veíamos con un estampado del símbolo de Panem; collares, camisetas, tatuajes, en tiendas, etc. Ha decir verdad a mí también todo esto me hacía sentir que necesitaba un trago. La gente se detenía a mirarnos, sacarnos fotos, gritarnos e intentaba hablarnos. Y todo esto porque según nuestra gran escolta era necesario que nos vieran por la ciudad. Habíamos visitado una escultura que se hizo para recordar a los cientos de caídos por la rebelión. Ahí fue cuando la gente enloqueció, literalmente enloqueció. Llegue a asustarme, pero claro, es difícil entenderlos cuando tú te sientes ajena al personaje que la gente quiere que seas. Fue Gale el que decidió que era momento de salir de ahí, y seguir andando en busca de un lugar para desayunar.

Ahora caminando por un pavimento reluciente, con pantallas gigantes en vitrinas mostrándonos, con gente y cámaras siguiéndonos, no podía sentirme más fuera de lugar. Esto en el distrito doce no pasaría jamás.

―¿Podemos entrar a un lugar ya? ―Ahí estaba el sobrio de mi mentor otra vez. Effie se limitó a tomarle del brazo y obligarlo a seguir a caminar.

―Aún no. Quiero llevarlos al restaurante de moda. Sé que nos ofrecerán la mejor mesa tan solo vernos.

Y tenía razón. Dos cuadras más abajo estaba el "D.D.O. Restaurante". Un lugar repleto, pero que al vernos liberaron su mejor mesa para nosotros, justo al lado de un ventanal que daba hacía la calle. A mí me daba igual, pero Effie estaba en la histeria de la emoción, porque según ella, llevaba un año intentando conseguir una reservación. Debimos aceptar que nos sacaran una foto, para los medios; yo me límite a sonreír levemente. Pase la mitad de la comida mirando por la ventana de mi lado.

―No, no y no. ―volví a la realidad de mi mesa por un segundo, para encontrarme una pelea Haymitch versus Effie con un Gale de moderador. Intente prestar atención para concluir que la discusión iba por el lado alcohol versus sobriedad y un moderador calmándolos porque todos nos miraban en el local.

―Por favor no discutan aquí. Mejor regresemos al piso.

―No, no me voy hasta poder tragar mi whisky.

―¡Por dios! Haymitch, hoy es la gala, tienes que estar totalmente sobrio.

―No ordene una botella completa, solo un vaso.― Dice restandole importancía. Me irrita la situación, pero supongo que es mejor no tomar ningún bando.

―Pero un vaso es el primero de muchos para ti.

―Effie, déjalo ya. ―Mi intervención no fue bien aceptada, me gane enseguida la mirada reprobatoria de los tres. Incluso de mi mentor, que creo que aún sigue enojado.

―¡Katniss! Todos necesitamos que este sobrio.

―Yo solo lo digo para poder largarnos luego de aquí.

Pero Effie siguió en lo suyo. Así que yo regrese a lo mío. Afuera la gente entraba y salía de las tiendas alrededor. La primera tienda eran artefactos, o algo así creo, hay una pantalla en la vitrina y de vez en cuando notó que muestran pedazos de nuestras entrevistas. La segunda es de telas, ahí entraban solo mujeres que después de varios minutos salían arrastrando bolsas. Pero luego mi vista solo se enfoco en la última. Un local no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, con una vitrina completamente repleta de las más hermosas delicias que jamás había visto. O quizás en lo último me equivocaba.

Desde que nos acercamos al restaurant me había sentido extrañamente cercana a un olor que envolvía el aire, en ese momento lo deje pasar, pero ahora era imposible, me llevaba directamente años atrás, a los primeros días de instalarme en mi casa de la aldea de los vencedores. Jamás me había permitido poder desayunar con toda clase de bollos y de pasteles, pero desde los primeros juegos, Peeta nos llevaba algo de su panadería a mi casa cada mañana sin falta, y nisiquiera tenía que pagar por ellos.

Mi cabeza comenzó a conectar ideas.

No pensé en mis movimientos, y cuando lo hice, jamás pensé en regresar. Me había levantado de la mesa dejando ahí a Gale asustado por mi reacción, había salido del local y había caminado hacia esa panadería sin saber lo que hacía. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar ahí? ¿Al mismo chico que antes le gustaba hornear para la pequeña panadería de su padre? ¡Era una tontería! había más posibilidades de que se haya olvidado de su antigua vida; quizás ya nisiquiera pintara cuadros. ¿Viviendo en el capitolio quién lo haría? Además de seguro había cientos de panaderías por aquí.

Me detuve frente a la vitrina cuando me convencí realmente que era una tontería. Debía salir de ahí, antes de que alguna cámara me grabara como una loca por las calles.

Pero justo antes de dar el primer paso para regresar, la puerta del local se abrió.

Su pelo rubio despeinado, sus manchas de harina en la mejilla derecha, sus manos desabrochando el delantal, su olor a masa recién horneada, su sonrisa despreocupada,y él, solo él me retuvieron ahí.

Por una milésima de segundos creí que moriría de taquicardia, o de falta de oxígeno. Coincidió con el momento exacto donde él me vio. Donde volví a ver al chico del distrito doce, al que pillaba espiándome en el colegio. Al chico asustado antes de los juegos. Al chico moribundo en los juegos. Mi compañero de las bayas que finalmente desencadenaron una rebelión. Todo se remontaba a este segundo. Al volver a tenerlo cerca, a volver a pensar que nada importaba salvo que él estaba aquí conmigo, y que no era un juego, era real. Para mí y para él.

Tan real como hace tres años, cuando lo encontré plantando aquellas plantas que le dieron el nombre a mi hermana, y yo terminé arrancando cada una de ellas y gritándole que no tenía derecho, que en donde tenía la mente, que el capitolio lo había dejado loco, que se fuera y jamás regresara no solo del distrito, sino de mi vida, y lo peor de todo, que él nunca podría ser Gale. No me detuve a pensar en que Peeta no tenía a nadie o nada fuera del doce. Solo sé que le culpe por todo, y le rompí el corazón.

Se fue una semana después, y cuando eso ocurrió llame a mi falso primo que andaba en una misión en el distrito tres, le dije que lo necesitaba, que siempre había sido así, que lo elegía por sobre Peeta o cualquier otro, que no necesitaba culparlo más por la muerte de Prim, y él no necesitó nada más, abandono su misión y nunca más me dejo.  
Pero jamás olvidare los ojos atormentados del chico del pan, porque fueron los mismos que se repitieron en mis sueños por un largo año.

Y ahora esos mismos ojos me hacían el vacío, me ignoraban. Peeta sencillamente dio media vuelta, y siguió su rumbo. Dejándome confundida, vacía y **rota**. Ya conocía esa sensación, pero eso no significaba que no doliera. Trate de retenerlo, con la mínima esperanza de prolongar su compañía, pero fue todo lo contrario, al escuchar su nombre aceleró el paso, y media cuadra más adelante le perdí de vista.

Había seguido su camino, su propio camino, como yo lo había hecho hace tres años atrás.

* * *

_¿Hola? ¿Cómo están? __Voy a comenzar diciendo que estoy que muero de impaciencia, ¡solo faltan 6 días! y me muero viendo todos los clips, stills y cosas que salen. Y obvio, babeo cada vez que sale Peeta, ¿Y quién no? si poneen guaaapisimo a Josh Hutcherson caracterizado como nuestro Peeta. En llamas es mí libro favorito de la saga (Por eso la locura que tengo con la peli), porque sale mucho más Peeta en comparación con sinsajo, ¿Cúal es el suyo?. _

_Tendrán que seguir esperando porque el reencuentro que se espera tampoco llega en este capitulo, pero puedo adelantarles que está cerca, muy cerca. Y que ya está casi escrito, por lo que espero subirlo pronto. Por mientras está este capitulo, que es 500 palabras más largo que los demás xD y paso a decirles que me disculpen por algún error de redacción o ortografía, no tuve mucho tiempo de releer. _

_Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, y paciencia, porque estos últimos 6 días serán los peores para todas. Nos leemos :D_


	6. Y si vuelves

Disclaimer:_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para mí diversión._

Summary_: Luego de la rebelión, la chica en llamas pensó que hacía lo correcto escondiéndose en el lejano distrito 12 en compañía de Gale. Pero esto significo romperle el corazón a su chico del pan. Tres años después cuando se tengan que reencontrar, se dará cuenta que quién más tiene roto el corazón, es ella._

_**Decisiones:**__Buenas o malas, pero decisiones._

_Capitulo seis:Y si vuelves. _

_Puede que no sea la misma. _

Había soñado con esos ojos atacándome, en el rostro de su dueño, en el rostro de mutos, en el rostro de mi mentor, de gente muerta, de gente viva, siempre de un modo u otro atacándome físicamente o sicológicamente. Pero jamás había soñado con esos ojos solo mirándome. Solo ahí, a centímetros de mi rostro, quietos, observándome.

Definitivamente este sueño era peor, en los otros despertaba asustada y exaltada, pero ahora había despertado desesperada y sintiéndome miserablemente culpable.

―¡Katniss! ― dijo asustada la chica con el mechón rosa mal escondido que hacía de mi estilista de turno. Intente adivinar que le hacía alarmarse tanto. ¿Es qué jamás se había dormido en la bañera con el agua andando? Pero luego mirando el reloj colgado y supe que no era eso. ―¡Estamos irremediablemente atrasados! ¡Sal de ahí!

Me espera con una toalla y apenas me da unos segundos para taparme cuando ya me lleva al cuarto. Ahí, me espera el resto del equipo de preparación.

―¡Podrías haber muerto ahí! ―ahora reclama la otra chica que siempre discute por mis uñas. De un modo u otro llego a la conclusión de que extraño a mi antiguo equipo de preparación, pero yo sabía que a ellos la vida les iba mejor luego de la rebelión porque, según recibí noticias de Johanna hace unos tres meses, se habían hecho dueños de su propia academia preparadora de futuros equipos. Al principio pensé que con esa idea se morirían de hambre, porque, ¿Quién necesita nuevos equipos si ya no hay juegos sádicos?, pero mientras existan ceremonias inventadas como a la que hoy tengo la obligación de asistir, ser estilista seguirá siendo una carrera lucrativa. ― Mira que quedarse dormida durante un baño.― Recoge unas limas de una maleta y comienza con mis uñas.

Mientras alguien se encarga de la depilación de mis piernas, me doy cuenta que no estoy del todo despierta, los ojos me pesan, y pierdo cierto porcentaje de sensación en las extremidades. Me consiguen un café muy cargado pero la lucidez total trae consigo el nerviosismo total. Para cuando Effie viene a cerciorarse de cómo va todo, estoy en pleno ataque de histeria incontrolable.

―Deja de tiritar Katniss, es la tercera vez que van por las pestañas.

―¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ―Me levanto quitando las manos que están por mi cara, salgo de la silla y termino tropezando con el cable que conecta una alisadora de cabello. Un penoso intento de escape. Sé que será imposible salir de esta habitación, así que me quedó ahí, en el suelo, con la cara pegada al piso y sin ganas de moverme. Me dan unos segundos para seguir así.

―¿Te calmaste ya? ― El sonido de unos tacones se me acercan, y luego me acompaña una Effie de rodillas. Mueve un mechón que oculta mis ojos y sonríe ―. Sé que estas asustada Katniss, pero has pasado por cosas peores.

Tiene razón. Participe en dos juegos, estallé una rebelión, vi morir mucha gente –algunas por mi culpa-, una simple ceremonia no me puede hacer caer en la locura. Me incorporo y vuelvo a la silla mientras en mi mente priorizo y ordeno las ideas.

Sí, me presentare en la ceremonia, saludare a las cámaras, comeré, y me las ingeniare para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando me dicen que estoy lista y que solo necesito ir por el vestido, se me ocurre algo más para añadir: cambiar los boletos de tren para mañana por la mañana. Tengo miedo que los dos días que me quedan aquí, acaben con la poca salud mental que me queda.

Los últimos ajustes en el vestido, y luego me dejan frente a un espejo.

Al principio me quedo pegada en las ondas de mi cabello, siempre han estado ahí, pero ahora, con la máquina que traían los estilistas, están perfectamente definidas; Al girar también me doy cuenta que mi pelo castaño en ciertos ángulos lanza algunos reflejos más claros que mi tono natural, y luego me concentro en el vestido blanco que me llega hasta más allá de los talones, a la altura de la cintura comienza a repletarse de plumas del mismo color hasta cubrir mi pecho y desviarse para terminar en mi hombro derecho. Una única idea se concreta en mi mente y forma las palabras de manera autónoma: De nuevo un pájaro.

Esperan inquietos una reacción mía, cuando decido que lo más conveniente esta noche no es gritarles, les sonrío y finjo emoción lo mejor que puedo.

Cuando salgo con Effie a la espera de Haymitch y Gale al comedor, ella susurra un "No les pude convencer que no lo hicieran". A los minutos sale mi ex mentor tambaleante de su habitación, atrás de él, un chico le persigue obligándolo a terminar su café, siento lástima por el chico, pero me limito a observar la escena sin hacer nada. A los segundo Gale también deja su habitación en un traje negro completo sin chaqueta, se me acerca con una mueca graciosa y la mirada puesta sobre mi vestido. Me adelanto a sus palabras.

―Si, no digas nada. ― Le tomo por el brazo destinada a salir luego del piso, pero él hace uso de su fuerza para retenerme, y en un movimiento fugaz su rostro se me acerca y me roba un pequeño beso. Las muestras de afecto con Gale se habían reducido en cantidad desde hace tiempo, y por supuesto que mucho más estando aquí, es por esta razón que me quedo perpleja ante su caricia. Ríe al ver mi expresión y luego suelta: ―Será una noche larga. ―para luego echarse a andar sin mí.

Sigo a los demás cuando vuelvo a mi estado natural, bajamos en silencio, solo atentos al sonido que da mi tacón contra el suelo. Inquieta me remuevo, y casi pierdo los estribos al ver lo lento que baja el ascensor. Cuando suena el pequeño timbre y abren las puertas, empujo a todos y soy la primera en salir. Afuera me golpea el aire frio, y también, los flashes. Nos acompañan las cámaras de la gente que nos espera ansiosa afuera del edificio dejando el paso justo hacia un coche negro perlado, me sumerjo dentro de el ignorando que los demás se detuvieron para darles algo a las cámaras. Cuando todos estamos dentro Effie comienza otro discurso sobre la atención a los medios, le prometo que cambiare, y todos nos relajamos bajo un acuerdo que sabemos que no será cumplido.

Mientras más nos acercamos, y eso lo sé por el tráfico que se forma en las calles, mi corazón entra a un estado anormal de palpitaciones, sin seguir órdenes y bombeando sin ritmo. Las manos me sudan, y siento como si los pies me fueran a fallar en cualquier segundo, ahora, dudo que llevar tacones sea algo seguro.

Nos indican que los automóviles solo están permitidos hasta una calle antes del edificio, y que lo demás lo debemos andar. Lo primero que hago al salir, es agarrarme del brazo de Gale. No por necesitar compañía, e incluso me parece lo más inadecuado para la situación, pero miro a mis pies como armas letales que en cualquier segundo podrían fallar y llevarme al suelo. Veo más autos a nuestro alrededor, a decir verdad, está repleto, pero eso no me impide reconocer personas.

Plutarch varías cabezas más adelante conversa o le grita, a un hombre con una cámara en su hombro. Me escondo tras el cuerpo de Gale, intentando pasar inadvertida, pero segundos después llega a nuestro lado.

―¡Pero miren quienes llegaron! ―retuerce su corbata mientras camina y luego le da un gran abraso a Haymitch. ― Effie, estás estupenda. Igual tú, Katniss.

―¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ― Ahí esta Haymitch haciéndose el simpático. Supongo que querrá hacerse de buenas amistades para su nueva vida en el Capitolio.

―¡Excelente! ¿Han visto mi nuevo programa sobre imitaciones? ¡Ha sido un fenómeno! La gente lo adora, el mejor episodio fue cuando una niña de nueve años se presentó como Katniss…

Y luego de eso sé que no quiero seguir escuchando, así que desconecto y sigo a la toda la gente que camina en la misma dirección. Arrastro mi vestido pisándolo en las puntas, y descubro que sin Gale a mi lado, los zapatos no fallan.

Media cuadra más adelante el atochamiento se vuelve insoportable, solo se permite pasar en fila india porque han montado un espacio exclusivo para que la gente luzca ante las cámaras su vestidos de diseñador. Me apego más a la gente, en un intento desesperado de pasar inadvertida. Pero todo eso se acaba cuando recibo un gran empujón por la espalda.

―Acelere, vejestorio ―Me empujan nuevamente, hasta que me sobrepasan por el lado derecho. El tono de la chica cambia radicalmente, de enfado a uno irónico. ―. De pájaro. ¿Qué original, no?

Johanna no ha cambiado. Su pelo suelto, su andar desafiante, su antipatía, todo está ahí. Y justamente tratando de hacer lo mismo que yo, ocultarse. Pero somos dos vencedoras, ligadas a la revolución, por lo tanto, la gente comienza a mirarnos. Mi plan falló, pero me consuela el saber que no estoy sola.

A los pocos segundos somos rodeadas por todo tipo de personas que nos impiden el paso. La fila india se desarma y da paso al desorden. Somos salvadas por unos guardias que salen de la nada y nos obligan a caminar. ―Agsh, pensé que moriría. ―Me echo a reír por su apariencia, el vestido naranjo que lleva semi arrugado, mechones levantados, y ella solo se limita a intentar borrar las manos invisibles que pasaron por su cuerpo. ― O que terminaría violada. Tú no rías que estás peor.

La imito arreglándome el vestido y el cabello. Pero lo de limpiar toqueteos no, ya sé que no se van con nada. Seguimos avanzando mientras platicamos sobre su vida en el siete, me da detalles sobre el día en que recibió la invitación al evento, en como la perdió y como tuvo que humillarse preguntando información a Enobaria porque nadie más le contestaba el teléfono, ni siquiera yo, que arranque el cable del mío por varias semanas evitando llamadas cuando entré en pánico por la invitación.

Evitamos gente, rodeamos cámara, nos quejamos por todo, y reímos, pero todo se paraliza cuando llegamos afuera del palacio.

Aquí me enfrento a los miedos y recuerdos que me asechan en sueños. Me quedo hipnotizada mirando al frente, al gigantesco monumento de piedra que hay donde un día solo vi destrucción. A media altura y con letras bañadas en oro que sobresalen, se lee: "Para los inocentes."  
El acto me parece casí una burla. Como si el dolor de todas esas familias se fuera acabar o apaciguar con esas simples tres palabras. Mi dolor no se borra con este monumento, sigue aquí, y hoy más que nunca arde en mi pecho, en mi cabeza, en mi espalda, pero sobre todo en el corazón, donde retumban las imágenes que envía mi cerebro. En donde mi Patito arde en llamas una y otra vez.

Estar hoy aquí, que me obliguen a mirar, que me sigan haciendo revivir, me llena de rabia y rencor. Casi puedo escuchar la risa siniestra de Snow, y termino mirando hacía todos lados, buscando un objetivo para acabar con una flecha que no tengo. Y es Johanna quién me trae a la realidad cuando me envuelve con sus brazos. ―Salgamos de aquí.

Estoy desconectada, así que me dejo arrastrar por ella. Cambiamos de ambiente, lo notó porque los flashes ya no existen. Nos vemos invadidas por más personas que no parecen notar nuestra presencia y eso me tranquiliza por unos segundos, hasta que caigo en cuenta que estamos en el epicentro del festival. Hemos terminado entrando al edificio. Donde la histeria ha desaparecido, y nadie recuerda lo que ha pasado afuera, donde nadie piensa que está celebrando frente a lo que fue un campo de exterminio.

―Necesito un trago ―Suelto sin más, así que la chica hace detener al primer camarero que se acerca, le quita un vaso y me lo entrega.

― ¿Venías sola?

―No, los demás han quedado atrás.― Me las arreglo para contestar aún cuando el sabor a alcohol sigue en mi garganta quemando.

―Te deben estar buscando.

―Después los veré en la mesa. ―La verdad ni me interesa si me buscan o no, sé que al final de la noche todos debemos regresar al mismo piso, así que, ¿Para qué preocuparse?. ― ¿Qué mesa tienes?

―Tres, ¿Tú? Dime que tienes la misma, porque si no soy capaz de quitarle el asiento a alguien. ― Aunque no traigo la invitación, recuerdo el número, fue una de las cosas que Effie no dejo de repetir en el día, por miedo simplemente a la descoordinación.

―La misma, ven, vamos.

Caminamos entre la gente, y de vez en cuando nos saluda gente que ni conozco o no recuerdo. La mesa no está hacia adelante, rodeada por millones más y frente a un gran escenario elevado unos cincuenta centímetros sobre el suelo. Nos perdemos, nos separamos, y avanzamos hasta que damos con ella.

Ahí nos encontramos a una chica de coleta alta, sola, y mientras nos acercamos la reconocemos.

― ¿Annie? ―. Se sobresalta y nos mira asustada. Pasan segundos hasta que nos reconoce.

― ¿Katniss? ¿Johanna? ―Se nos echa encima y luego se aleja para observarnos otra vez. ― Que bien que llegaron, pensé que se demorarían más con el lío del gentío que hay afuera.

―Hemos escapado exitosamente. ―Comenta Johanna caminando en dirección hacía el papel que hay en la mesa. ―Una lástima, no indica quién más se sentara con nosotras.

― Te aliviara saber que Enobaría no. ―Mi amiga lanza una señal de triunfo. ― Me la he encontrado toda la semana. Su piso está a los pies del mío. ―Vacila un segundo y después agrega: ― Le toca la siete.

―Lejos de nosotras, excelente. ―Nos acomodamos en los asientos, y continuamos. ― ¿Cómo está el bebé, Annie?

―¡Ouh! Deberían verlo nadar, es excelente, le encanta tanto el agua que pasa horas y horas bajo en ella. Estaba pensando que para su próximo cumpleaños podrían ir por unos días, así lo conocerían, y él a ustedes.

― Cuenta conmigo, lejos del agua, pero ahí estaré.

―¿Y tú Katniss? ―Me tardo en responder. El cuatro, la gente, un bebé, sol, agua. No me parece una buena idea. ―Puedes llevar a Gale, si eso te preocupa.

―Me lo pensaré, ¿Ya?

Asiente y deja que el tema se vaya.

Nos divertimos poniéndonos al día, como mi vida no ha tenido variaciones, paso la mayor parte del tiempo escuchándolas. Annie pierde el sentido a veces, e incluso cada ciertas frases podemos notar un pequeño tic en su mano. Pero concluyó que está mejor.

El lugar ya está lleno, y pocas mesas siguen con asientos desocupados, una de esas es la nuestra. Grandes luces iluminan las entradas aunque otras comienzan a cerrarse. Un gran grupo entra por el costado, todos de negro con alguna tarjeta de referencia, se separan, y un grupo se encarga de acomodar cámaras alrededor del escenario –incluyendo una que apunta perfectamente hacía mi mesa-, mientras que la otra parte del grupo toma lugar entre la gente, supongo que serán guardias. Todo parece ir normal hasta que uno de ellos se acerca hacía nosotras.

―Señorita Katniss, Buenas noches. ―Estoy segura que jamás he visto en ningún lugar su rostro, así que me parece sospechoso.

―Buenas noches.

―¿Podría ser tan amable de acompañarme? ―Me indica la entrada por donde ví que su grupo salía. Dudo si seguirle. ― Necesito hablarle sobre algo. ― No espera más y camina. Miro a mis compañeras que tienen la misma expresión de confusión que yo. Aun así, me levanto y le sigo.

Zigzagueamos las mesas y las personas, para llegar a un largo pasillo con largos cuadros que tocan el suelo y el techo. Al final volvemos a atravesar otra pequeña puerta, que parece ser camuflada con el color de las paredes.

Al entrar me encuentro en una habitación gigante, donde no se escuchan el bullicio de lo que pasa a metros de aquí. Alfombrado, largas ventanas y un escritorio, nada fuera de lo normal.

―No me he presentado, mi nombre es Nod. ―Me saluda con su mano estrangulando la mía. ― Y trabajo para el señor Mellark.

Enseguida mi pulso se acelera. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es tan importante como para mandar a uno de sus "guardaespaldas" a mí? ¿Qué no puede hablarme frente a frente?

―Verá señorita Everdeen, he notado que se ha saltado las cámaras.

―Sí, no me apetecía las apariciones públicas. ―Intenta responder, pero enseguida lo interrumpo. ―Exactamente, ¿Qué tipo de asuntos trata del señor Mellark? ―Me responde con una pequeña risita.

―Asuntos públicos, podría decirse que soy una especie de asesor contratado por el gobierno. ― Volvió a una sonrisa simple, pero dio media vuelta y hablo de espaldas. ―Como le iba diciendo, mi equipo y yo, la apoyamos en su … poco interés por la prensa, de cierta forma, nos conviene. ¿Nos sigue?

― No, no lo hago. ¿En qué puede afectarle eso a ustedes?

― Bueno, me perdonará si le pilló por sorpresa, porque según lo que veo no está muy informada.

― ¿Sobre qué debería estar informada?

― Comenzando sobre que el señor Mellark ha logrado conformar una imagen popular ante el país durante estos tres años que usted ha estado alejada de las comunicaciones, a pesar de las dificultas que hemos debido afrontar. ― Solo por unos segundos vuelve a dar vuelta su cabeza para mirarme con lo que imagino es desprecio. Luego avanza para posicionarse frente a la ventana. ― Y debo confesarle que no ha sido fácil. Al principio nos enfrentamos a grandes … negativas. La gente veía al señor Mellark como … un traidor, peor que el difunto ex presidente.

Sus palabras me conmocionan, imaginarme a un Peeta rechazado me parece imposible. Pero ahora tengo a alguien que me confirma que fue realidad, y solo puedo pensar en que agradezco que por fin, alguien sea sincero.

― Hubo tiempos en que nos enfrentamos a toda clase de agresiones. Pero logramos pasar de "el chico traidor de la nación" a "el hombre imagen de la nación". Porque es así como están las cosas. El señor Mellark representa todo lo que la rebelión prometió, una vida brillante. Es la imagen de que todo el proceso trajo cambios buenos, y que los rebeldes, son … felices. ― En otras palabras, representa lo que yo no he conseguido. Peeta es feliz, y yo miserable. Él en el capitolio y yo, olvidada en el doce.― Pero todo eso se consiguió frente a todo lo que pasamos, paso por paso. Incluyendo las mencionadas… dificultades.

―Vaya al punto señor Nod.

― Mejor seamos directos. Señorita Everdeen es de gran importancia para nosotros que se límite a su personaje.

― ¿Personaje? Se equivoca conmigo. ― Quise agregar que el tiempo de las actuaciones había terminado, pero no me deja continuar.

― Quizás me exprese mal, lo que quiero decir es que, se límite a su vida. A responder sobre usted, a mostrarse firme con sus decisiones ante las cámaras.

Así que todo se remontaba a mis entrevistas dadas. Me alivia saber que no era la única que creía que todo había salido mal en ellas.

― Exactamente le pedimos que no responda sobre temas que los involucre a excepción de esta noche, es claro que es imposible evadir el tema en la ceremonia. Pero todos seguimos un objetivo señorita Everdeen,y es desvincular sus imágenes, estoy seguro que esto le conviene a usted tanto como a nosotros, sobre todo por su… actual pareja.

Perfecto, una persona externa dándome una cátedra sobre cómo manejar mi vida sentimental. Debía salir de aquí antes de tener un ataque y terminar estrangulando al hombre.

― Entendido. No hablar de él, lo tengo. ― Respondo seca. ― ¿Algo más? ― No estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando más, intento retroceder para regresar, hasta que vuelve a hablar.

― Casí señorita Everdeen. No solo le estoy pidiendo que respete la imagen pública del señor Mellark, sino también, su espacio vital.

Y ahora sí que lo pillo. Saben lo de mi visita a la cafetería. Furiosa, hago sonar de un portazo la puerta al salir. La sola idea de que me prohíban verle… aunque sea por segundos. ¡Agh! Chocó contra alguien y ni siquiera me detengo a verle.

Me sobrepasa la furia, pero consigo no detenerme a golpear algo con los puños. De seguro si hubiese traído mi arco conmigo, le hubiese atravesado en el ojo a su disque asesor. Pero ahora, fuera de esa oficina logro pensar con más claridad: Esa no fue una petición personal del asesor, fue una idea de su equipo, incluyendo a mi ex compañero. Entiendo que no quiera hablarme, ni verme, ni que hable sobre él, pero, ¿No puede dignarse a decírmelo a la cara? ¿Es necesario que mande a alguien? Si por poco falto que me trajeran tarjetas con lo que tengo decir.

Estaré molesta toda la noche, lo aseguro. No es que esperaba pasarla bien en absoluto, pero tampoco me lo imagine así. Caigo sobre mi lugar en la mesa donde me esperan Annie y Johanna. De seguro saben que la charla no fue algo agradable, porque no hacen ni intento de preguntar.

Las luces se apagan, así que nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos para mirar el escenario. Poco después descubrimos que los asientos libres de mi mesa son para mis acompañantes, Gale, Haymitch y Effie, en el mismo orden a mi lado derecho. Y nadie más. Pienso que así que se han asegurado de que yo no tenga nada que ver con más gente para no arruinarlo.

No puedo evitar exaltarme cuando mi mano es tomada por la de Gale. Aunque creo que no es el lugar indicado para demostraciones afectivas, le dejo, porque ahora necesito a alguien que me distraiga de la furia que traigo, y porque es poco probable que alguien nos vea en las luces apagadas.

Mi mentor ordena que le traigan una copa, Johanna también, no le veo lo malo y los imito. Esperando a que comience el show me la terminó, y pido otra. Llevo tres tragos en el cuerpo, y puedo sentir el cosquilleo en el estómago. La impaciente de Effie se levanta a reclamar por la tardanza en el show, y cuando vuelve dice que faltan dos o tres invitados.

Media hora despúes, con los nervios de punta, media copa más bebida, y toda mi mesa molestos por la tardanza de la ceremonia, las luces se apagan del todo, y un hombre de veinti y tantos se presenta como el animador de la noche, se disculpa por la tardanza y avisa que ya están todos los invitados, y dejo de escucharle. Porque sé lo que eso significa. Peeta también está aquí, en el mismo salón que yo. Quizás cerca, o lejos, no lo sé y eso me intranquiliza. Me entran la desesperación ubicarlo, y me prometo a mi misma que solo serán segundos, después haré como si nada y me limitaré a seguir actuando a las cámaras.

Así que hago lo mejor que me han enseñado, actuar. Me toco la oreja y desabrocho el pequeño broche de un aro perlado que han escogido los estilistas. Dejo caer la mano y espero que caiga, cuando lo hace, vuelvo a tocarme el lóbulo y pongo cara de sorpresa. Me disculpo excusándome de que perdí el aro, y hago como que lo busco. Todo para poder mirar hacia atrás, solo un segundo, sé que bastara un segundo. Y aunque las posibilidades son mínimas, hoy tengo suerte. Tres mesas más atrás en diagonal, esta con un traje gris, un pelo demasiado ordenado y riendo a escondidas. Demasiado encantador. Nada parecido a lo que vi hoy en la mañana fuera de su panadería, pero igual de guapo. Me pillo sonriendo. Está bien, y lo mejor de todo, está aquí, cerca de mí.

Me digo que es suficiente, que se hará sospechoso si me quedo mirando más tiempo, que no es conveniente, y que hace un rato ya me han regañado por esto. Pero justo antes de que vuelva a mi posición inicial en la mesa veo algo que hace que el pecho se me apriete y me dificulte la respiración, otra cabellera rubia se le acerca un poco al oído, le dice algo y él se echa a reír disimuladamente. Una chica, de nuestra edad, piel blanca, estupenda aunque solo le pueda ver un lado de la cara. Ella es la causa de su alegría.

―¿Lo encontraste?

Otra voz me pilla por sorpresa, demasiado cerca.

―¿Ah? ―Levanto la vista y pilló a Gale mirándome.

―El aro, ¿Lo encontraste?

―Ah, no, no. ―Me acomodo en mi silla y miro al frente, volviendo a concentrarme en la ceremonia. ― De todos modos, era solo un aro.

Asiente y me imita mirando al presentador que todavía habla.

Muestran antiguas promos, intercalando entre grabaciones caseras de algunas batallas, me veo a mí, veo a Gale, a Finnick, a gente del trece. Pero mi mente está lejos. Mesas más atrás. Donde una chica rubia le sigue susurrando cosas al oído a mi chico del pan.

No sé cómo quiero reaccionar, si quiero golpear algo, o si quiero echarme a llorar. Tampoco sé si siento pena, o celos, o nada. Solo sé que no quiero estar aquí, ahora mucho menos que antes. Pero también es como si de una forma u otra esperaba esto. Que Peeta tuviera a alguien. ¿Yo lo tenía, no? Gale siempre estaba conmigo, y aunque no nos andábamos secreteando al oído por la vida, a veces nos besábamos, ¿Era lo mismo?. De todos modos, yo jamás besaría a Gale aquí, y no porque algunos siguen pensando que es mi primo, sino porque no corresponde. No, no corresponde, es una ceremonia, no un lugar para citas, eso se lo pueden guardar para cuando estén en casa, solos, en su habitación… No, no, la sola idea de que vivan juntos, que compartan una cama, de que haya alguien que duerma entre los brazos de Peeta por las noches, como yo lo hacía… ¡No!. Ahora si que sé que siento, tengo rabia. Furia por la chica rubia de más allá, porque se puede permitir hablarle al oído, sentir su aroma, ver su cara de cerca, y quizás hasta… besar sus labios.

―Katniss Everdeen. ― Mi nombre retumba por el salón seguido por aplausos. ¿Qué está pasando? Miro a Gale, a Annie, a Effie, a Johanna, y no comprendo, hasta que miro a Haymitch que me indica con la mirada hacía el escenario donde está la presidente Paylor indicándome que suba. Lo hago aún demasiado confundida y desde adelante me sorprende ver la cantidad de mesas con personas en el salón. Tres o cuatro cámaras nos rodean cuando la presidenta me sorprende con un abrazo y un beso.

― Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, la vencedora, el sinsajo, la rebelde. Miles de palabras no bastarían para indicar lo importante que has sido para el país. Sé que nada que te entreguemos podrá ser suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, pero aun así hemos querido rendirte un pequeño homenaje. ―Un holo aparece frente a mí. Y mi cara comienza a aparecer. La cosecha, mi entrevista, yo corriendo en el baño de sangre, en un árbol, corriendo del fuego, en el agua, con Rue, con… Peeta, en la cornucopia, en la gira de la victoria, otra vez la cosecha, en la playa, hablando con Finnick, y se saltan automáticamente a las promos. ¿De verdad creen que esto es un homenaje? ¡Pero si todo lo que intento es olvidarlo! No sé qué refleje mi expresión en estos momentos, pero de seguro no es algo feliz. Cuando el holo se apaga la gente vuelve a aplaudir. Deberían haber puesto otra selección de imágenes, como cuando maté a Marvel, o le dispare a Cato. Ahí sí que me veía como una heroína, ¿No?. De todos modos mi opinión no importa, nunca le ha importado a nadie, aunque ahora me estén entregando un micrófono. Más cámaras se acercan, y de pronto, todos guardan silencio para que hable.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Agradecer porque me han traído aquí a la fuerza? ¿Por hacerme revivir los recuerdos de lo lamentable que fue mi vida? ¿O otra vez debo poner una cara bonita y hacer reír al público? Quizás la próxima vez deba preparar algunos chistes…

―Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. ― Al final, siempre sabré que lo que quieren de mí es esto. Sonreír y hacer como que todo está bien.

Y aunque fueron pocas palabras, esperaba que bastaran, pero no. La gente quiere más. Lo noto en sus caras.

―Me alegra mucho estar aquí hoy, junto a ustedes, celebrando algo tan… ―Hipócrita ―Bonito como la unidad de un país entero. Y sobre todo, por saber que aún me recuerdan. ―Vigilan.― Sigan disfrutando la velada y buenas noches.

Aplausos, fotos, Paylor me entrega una medalla dorada, bajo, me abraza gente que no conozco, otras que pocas veces he visto, me escapo rápidamente del tacto y dejo a varias personas con los brazos abiertos, cuando vuelvo a tomar asiento en mi mesa, aún se escuchan los aplausos.

Effie y Annie me felicita, y casi se les salen lágrimas. Gale sonríe a la gente que pasa e intenta hablarnos. Johanna mira indiferente. Y al final, Haymitch me mira y se rié. Y sé que no es porque se intenta burlar de mí, es porque disfruta que yo esté sufriendo, porque él sabe lo que es para mí volver a pasar por esto, tener que volver a poner buena cara para la gente, para las cámaras.

La ceremonia vuelve a tomar su curso, suben al escenario gente que vi unas cuantas veces en el trece, pasan imágenes de Coín y casi tengo miedo de que alguien me tire un zapato o algo así, y me alivio cuando su momento termina. Annie sube al escenario, le entregan una medalla para Finnick, vuelven a poner imágenes de él, y la audiencia se echa a llorar, y no puedo culparlos, yo también tengo ganas de hacerlo. Luego viene el turno de Johanna, junto con Enobaria, tenemos miedo, mi amiga casí se le echa encima, y cuando bajan del escenario se les ve discutiendo, pero las dispersan y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Gale también tiene su espacio, junto con Beete, y otros soldados más. Cuando ya pierdo la cuenta de cuantas medallas se han entregado, anuncian la última, por supuesto que ahora tienen toda mi atención. Cuando llaman a Peeta la gente aplaude tan fuerte que mi oído reconstruido lanza pequeños pitidos de ayuda. Por su camino al escenario es detenido varias veces, por un abrazo, por una mano, por un grito, etc.

Elegantemente se posiciona en el escenario, donde está la mejor iluminación, saluda a Paylor, a las cámaras, a la gente, y se queda sereno para ver su recopilación de imágenes. Salgo yo, obviamente muchas veces, pero él no cambia su expresión, era de esperarse, después de todo él siempre ha sabido cómo manejarse en esto, y tiene tres años más de ventaja en comparación a mí. Su holo se apaga y comienza a hablar: ― Wow, debo agradecerle a quiénes hicieron esto, de verdad, muchos momentos ni yo las recordaba. ―La gente ríe junto con él. ― Bueno, solo quiero decirles que aprecio la iniciativa de esta ceremonia, a veces hay que detenernos a pensar en todo lo que pasamos para llegar hasta acá, solo por el hecho de jamás dejar de agradecer a quienes estaban tan comprometidos por la lucha, que hasta dieron la vida por ello. ― Solo Peeta sabe cómo hacer llevar a un salón completo de gente de la risa a la conmoción completa. ― Porque aquellos que ya no están, son realmente los héroes. ― Al igual que a mí, la audiencia lo despide con aplausos, y esta vez me también le aplaudo.

Paylor vuelve a aparecer, y agradece las palabras, y que todos estemos presentes. Alguien sube a entregarle una medalla más reluciente que la nuestra. Cuando todo ese show termina, se despide, y anuncia que queda solo un video más. Las luces se apagan por completo, y otro holo, diez veces más grande aparece. Digno de todo un show, gran selección de imágenes, debe de haberles tomado un montón de tiempo porque varías imágenes son retocadas, y de pronto, el ambiente cambia, comienza a sonar una canción triste. Muestran varios rostros lentamente, la mayoría jamás los he visto, y luego de unos segundos sé que jamás los veré, son personas muertas. La gente comienza a chillar, algunos de forma escandalosa, me remuevo en la silla, convenciéndome mentalmente de que no harán lo que pienso, mí mano se remueve inquieta hasta que alguien la sujeta con las suyas, es Gale, justamente en el momento en que la imagen de Prim envuelve el salón.

Me niego a creer que hayan usado su imagen para este tipo de cosas. Me niego, me niego, pero es cierto, porque me la muestran en grande. Mi mesa se vuelve un caos cuando yo me levanto y suelto bruscamente la mano de Gale. Se levantan y me toman, pero no me dejo. Mal momento, porque las cámaras justo me apuntan cuando yo salgo corriendo como loca del salón.

La gente se sorprende, yo no. No puedo reaccionar de otra forma, porque ahora me invade la desesperación.

Mi hermana jamás fue parte del juego. De este juego que jamás puede terminar. Siempre luche para que Prim saliera ilesa de todo, y es anecdótico como todo finalizo, ella muerta y siendo usada en un estúpido show creado en un intento desesperado de que la gente siga creyendo. ¿Para qué? Yo no he visto mejoras. Quizás ya no muero de hambre, tengo una linda casa, y sigo viviendo. Pero aún hay niños que no tienen donde dormir porque la reconstrucción tarda demasiado, que no tienen a uno de sus padres porque perdieron la vida en batalla, que siguen viviendo en olvidados lugares como el distrito doce, y todo porque la guerra costo más de lo que se ganó. Lo dijo Peeta cuando estaba cautivo en el capitolio, Si acabamos entre nosotros, ¿De qué valía la pena?.

Intento forzar una puerta, cuando veo que no hay caso, sigo con otra, hasta que encuentro salida. Un pasillo me conduce a otro salón donde solo hay unos sillones. Me dejo caer en uno, y ruego que por favor alguien no me siga. Segundos después, alguien si lo hace.

― Catnip.

― Déjame. ―Le digo deteniéndome las ganas de gritarle. Cubro mi rostro con mi pelo.

― Lo lamento, Catnip. Se han pasado.

― Por favor, vete.

― No puedo dejarte así. Anda, habla conmigo, suéltalo. ― Lanzo un suspiro pesado en respuesta.

― Solo déjame sola.

― ¡Por favor! Solo intento ayudarte. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Necesito algún manual para entenderte porque de verdad no lo hago. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¡Y solo me apartas! Así ya no puedo.

― Entonces vete. ―Y sin pensarlo le sigo hablando: ― Para siempre. Vete y no vuelvas.

Un silencio cae entre los dos, solo interrumpido por pequeños sollozos que comienzo a soltar. Luego de interminables segundos sus pasos me advierten que se acerca. ― Catnip, jamás haría eso. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Y ya no puedo más, no puedo sola contra todo, contra el mundo, contra mí misma. Hay muchos enemigos a la vez y yo siento que no doy a vasto. Me deshago mentalmente, y mi cuerpo arde. Me levanto antes de que él se acerque más. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, solo para soportar el grito que dejo salir: ― Porque fuiste tú. Tú acabaste con ella. Tus ganas de ganar una estúpida guerra que siempre estuvo perdida fueron las que acabaron con ella.

Tan pronto como suelto, quiero retractarme. Pero me quedo callada, mirando como lo destruyo peor que con un flechazo en el corazón.

―Pensé que… ― se vuelve torpe, no sabe dónde ir, ni como escapar. ― Lo habíamos superado.

Jamás, quiero decirle, pero vuelvo a caer y ahora al suelo, me viene bien el frio de las baldosas, porque por dentro siento que el fuego aún no se apaga.  
Jamás, vuelvo a pensar, creí que sería algo con lo que podría vivir, u olvidar, pero cada vez que despierto por las mañanas, que veo a Gale durmiendo a mi lado; la veo a ella. Y tardo minutos en borrar de mis pensamientos que podría estar viviendo con su asesino.  
Me recalco que es Gale, mi amigo, quién me ayudo a salvar a mi familia, quién siempre estuvo a mi lado, pero nunca es suficiente.

La puerta se cierra. Me quedo sola, mis sollozos y yo nos quedamos solos. Aplasto la cara al suelo, pero las llamas no se van, no se van y no se van.

Quizás llevo ahí diez, veinte, treinta minutos. Y me sigo consumiendo. En mi cabeza me imagino que debo estar envuelta en humo, que mis piernas ya son cenizas. Y casi desearía que fuera así, que esté agonizando, y que en unos minutos más, la vida me regale la muerte.

Cuando en la cara se me secan las lágrimas, y me la vuelven rígida, me remuevo un poco, solo para comprobar que mi cuerpo está intacto y que ningún fuego me ha quemado, por lo menos no físicamente. Intento levantarme, solo para llegar al sillón, pero pierdo el equilibro y termino otra vez contra las baldosas. Me mareo,y todo comienza a girar interminablemente. Me llevo las manos a la cara intentando detener algo que es imposible.

Suenan los siseos. Los que conozco. Millones de ellos, se acercan, me rodean, me envuelven y me atacan. Intento arrancármelos, pero es demasiado tarde, están entrando en mi piel. ¿De dónde han aparecido? ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

Sigo siendo atacada, y yo intento defenderme cómo puedo de ellas. Sé que son muchas contra mí, pero no dejo de removerme, de luchar, aunque sé que es inútil. Quién lo iba a pensar. La chica en llamas al final tiene una muerte patética. Puede ir contra el Capitolio, matar presidentes, pero no Rastrevíspulas. Me pude salvar de ellas una vez, pero las posibilidades de que salga ilesa de un segundo ataque son casi nulas. Quizás cuando despierte, vuelva a ver a Rue. No, no, Rue ha muerto, yo sigo viva, no hay rastrevispulas que me ataquen… Pero suena tan reales, y siento como atacan mi cara, están aquí, y me intentan matar. Debo correr, antes de que me atrapen. Son mi posibilidad de seguir viva, sino lo más probable es que Cato termine alcanzándome. Me matará, y yo pasare a la historia, y seré solo una más de la larga lista de los profesionales. Quizás Peeta gane, y el doce por fin tenga un ganador. Prim podrá aliviar la pena de mi muerte con las distracciones que el capitolio llevara al distrito, tendrán comida, y si no, Gale no la dejara morir de hambre. No,no, yo sigo viva. Estoy aquí, en el salón, pero la rama de un árbol choca de pleno contra mi cara. Los ojos se me cierran, y no me muevo. Hasta aquí llegue, Cato o Clove aparecerán en cualquier momento y me degollarán. Prim lo tendrá que ver todo, y suplico para que mi madre esté ahí para ella. Me vuelven a atacar, en la cara, debe ser Clove. ¡Mo!, Tresh la mata, lo sé, lo ví ¿o no?, con una piedra, por Rue.

―Katniss.

Es Cato, no, es Marvel, o Snow, ya no importa.

― Katniss. ― Me llaman a otra vez, pero ahora puedo reconocer la voz. Es Peeta. ―¿Qué pasa? ― dice justo en el momento en momento en que lo atraviesa mi flecha. El arco en mis manos lo confirma, he sido yo quién ha disparado, y luego cae muerto frente a mí, acompañado de un grito de desesperación que se escapa de mi garganta.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Eh, siguen ahí?

Me he tomado mis días para actualizar, porvarios motivos. El primero es que es un capitulo muchísimo más largo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, 6,710 palabras. Un hurra por mí (?) Jamás había intentado un capitulo que superara las 4000. Segundo, es que estoy estudiando mucho, para quienés sean de chile entenderán de la P.S.U. (?) y si no, es la prueba de selección universitaria de mi país y me tiene en el límite de la locura. Tercero: es que para terminar este capitulo necesitaba inspiración, ¿Y qué mejor que ir al cine a ver En llamas? ¿La fueron a ver ya? Yo fui a una función a las 12:30 del día, demasiado temprano para ver una peli, pero la sala estaba vacía y la pude ver tranquila. Mi única conclusión-crítica-reseña-lo que sea: Josh Hutcherson se ve más guapo que en la primera. Me pase toda la peli hablando de eso y gritandole a Katniss por dejar en la friend-zone a mi chiquillo del pan.

En fin, sobre el capitulo, ¿Demasiado largo, aburrido? ¡Diganmelo! ¡Sin miedo!

He leído mucho en los reviews que están preocupadas de que aquí Peeta sea un deprimido y antisocial que no podido rehacer su vida luego de que Katniss lo rechazará. Para mí esa idea sería demasiado patética (?) o quizás me equivoco en la palabra, pero creo que si en realidad hubiese pasado esto, Peeta al final lo hubiese podido superar, pues su personalidad en el libro no da para pensar que ninguna mujer se le acercaría, sino todo lo contrario, y él no es alguien con una personalidad muy santa o algo por el estilo. ¿Me entienden?

Ahora sí me despido, y que tengan una linda semana. :D


	7. Y si ya no hay nadie

Disclaimer:_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para mí diversión._

Summary_: Luego de la rebelión, la chica en llamas pensó que hacía lo correcto escondiéndose en el lejano distrito 12 en compañía de Gale. Pero esto significo romperle el corazón a su chico del pan. Tres años después cuando se tengan que reencontrar, se dará cuenta que quién más tiene roto el corazón, es ella._

_**Decisiones:**__Buenas o malas, pero decisiones._

_Capitulo siete: Y si ya no hay nadie._

Lo he matado. Con mi flecha.

Pensé que después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no quería vivir con una muerte más en mi conciencia. Supongo que me he equivocado, ¿No?

Pero eso ya no importa, porque esta no es una muerte más… esté es Peeta. Quién me defendió en dos juegos y más, al que yo prometí proteger. En muchas veces sentí el miedo de perderlo en manos del capitolio, de los rebeldes incluso cuando lo creían un traidor, pero jamás sentí la angustia de pensar que sería yo quién le quitaría la vida, a excepción de mis sueños, pero ahí yo sabía que no era real.

Lo veo caer al piso. Frente a mí. Con una flecha en su pecho.

― Katniss.

Es su voz. ¿Quién está jugando así conmigo? El Peeta que está moribundo frente a mis ojos no habla. Entonces… ¿Dónde está el Peeta? Al que no he disparado, el que sigue vivo.

― Katniss, ¿Qué pasa?

Miro hacía todos lados intentando encontrar algo que estuviera mal, que estuviera escondido.

Pero esto no es el bosque. Es una sala. No hay árboles, no hay rastrevíspulas, no hay juegos. Estoy aquí, a salvo, en una ceremonia donde todos quieren acabar con lo poco que me queda de cordura. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Después de esto solo me toma segundos entenderlo.

Nada era real.

Y lo confirma a quién creía recién muerto por mi culpa. A mi lado en el piso, sin flecha, pero si una mirada de preocupación.

― Katniss, Katniss, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Voy por un médico? ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué sucede?

Demasiadas palabras. Yo solo soy feliz con que siga respirando.

Pero… todo era tan real.

En un acto involuntario termino examinando el pecho de Peeta con mis manos. Y no hay nada.

― ¿Katniss?

― Peeta. ― Lo llamo entre sollozos, con un nudo en la garganta. Sin aguantarlo, y sin esperar alguna acción de su parte, me echo a sus brazos, escondiendo mi cara entre medio. ¿Cómo es que puede seguir vivo? ¡Si supieras Peeta lo que acabo de imaginarme!

Al principio puedo sentir como se tensa ante el contacto. Y lo sé, no está del todo bien que haga esto. No nos hablamos por tres años, y ahora cuando lo veo, tengo una especie de crisis, lloro y lo abrazo. ¿De cuantas formas más puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta e hipócrita? ¿Por qué siempre es Peeta el que termina perdiendo? No puedo pensar en una respuesta, porque Peeta me envuelve con sus brazos, volviendo esto en un abraso real.

Lloro con mayor desesperación, porque está vivo, porque no está muerto, porque he revido los juegos, porque creo que me estoy volviendo loca, porque está aquí conmigo, porque siento que sigue siendo mi Peeta, porque las cosas han cambiado, porque quiero disculparme por lo que le hice hace tres años, porque de una forma u otra, Peeta siempre termina salvando mi vida. Como ahora, porque así de esta manera, en un abraso repentino, puedo pensar que no todo puede estar mal.

Los minutos pasan. Quizás un cuarto de hora o más. Seguimos así, hasta que mis lloriqueos cesan, y aunque sinceramente no quiero separarme de él, me remuevo un poco y él termina separándonos.

Se acomoda la camisa mientras me pregunta si estoy bien.

― Si, no ha sido nada. ― Escondo mi mirada mientras intento limpiarme unas cuantas lagrimillas que aún no desaparecen del todo. Pero de pronto, una de sus manos me detiene.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado Katniss?

Y sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas vuelven a escapar.

― Yo… creí, no, es decir. ― Suspiro intentando controlarme. ― Todo fue extraño, por unos segundos yo, creí que estaba ahí. Peeta, era los juegos y no pude controlarme. Cuando apareciste tú, todo fue más complicado, y vi cómo te disparaba. ¡Te vi morir! ― Me desespero solo por recrearlo en mi mente. Estoy loca, lo sé, con esto ya estoy perdida.

― Eh, Tranquila, ¿Si?. Mira todo está bien. Estoy aquí Katniss… contigo.

Peeta no sabe lo que significan esas palabras para mí.

Son simples palabras que lo más seguro que salgan de su boca solo para intentar calmarme, sin objetivo claro, solo para reconfortarme porque ha tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse conmigo. Pero en mí, son mucho más que palabras. Es un modo de asegurarme que el mundo puede dar mil vueltas, que yo pueda estar perdida, encerrada en una miserable vida, pero que él esta a mi lado. Y es mucho más de lo que he tenido en estos últimos tres años.

Yo sé que en este momento Peeta no tiene la razón. Nada está bien en mi vida. Pero sentir que alguien me cubre la espalda, como en los juegos, que no estoy en esto sola, me reconforta. Es por esto que mientras le asiento con mi cabeza en respuesta a sus palabras, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, logro calmarme completamente. Todo va a estar bien. Si mi chico del pan lo dice, debe ser cierto.

Me alienta con una sonrisa que lo hace ver extremadamente tierno, y de una manera boba y patosa terminó imitándolo. Es de locos sentirse un poco feliz después de toda esta situación, pero no puedo negarlo. Dentro de mí, escondido detrás de los gritos que mi mente lanza para negarlo, lo estoy. Me siento feliz porque desde hace tres años me he mortificado todos los días pensando en cuanto daño le habré hecho al que fue mi compañero en los juegos. En cómo había llevado su vida luego de salir de su distrito por mí culpa. Y ahora lo veo. Con una vida y capaz de sonreír honestamente. Y a pesar de lo que duele, solo puedo pensar en que quizás lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido a Peeta era que yo saliera de su vida.

Y luego recuerdo algo que confirma mis pensamientos.

Minutos atrás, mi Peeta estaba sentado en su mesa, y traía compañía. Una chicha que no era yo, una chica que en el presente puede decir al mundo que mi Peeta es realmente de ella. Y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso aunque deteste la situación.

Me alejo del chico dando pequeños pasitos cuidadosos. Sintiéndome una extraña.

Si, el de al frente es Peeta. Sus ojos lo indican, sus pestañas, su pelo… pero me siento lejana. Está demasiado guapo para alguien del doce. No lleva olor a masa horneada, sino a perfume, de esos que llevaban los señores del capitolio. Su parada está más formada, y no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que su actitud es algo diferente. Entonces, ¿Es realmente Peeta?

Me aterra esta situación. ¿Lo conozco o no?

Yo no suelo relacionarme con gente del capitolio. Pero, ¡ah!, ¿Qué digo? Peeta es del doce. Siempre fue mi vecino, íbamos en la misma escuela. Pero luce tan diferente a mí… incluso a Gale o a Haymitch. ¿Quién es la persona que está frente a mí?

Mi espalda termina chocando con la perilla de la puerta. Pego un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa. Él me mira detenidamente, con una cara de confusión, pero sería. Y sigue viéndose demasiado guapo. Debería haber alguna cámara que pillara justo su expresión, de seguro millones de chicas estarían encantadas de tener esa foto pegada en la pared de su habitación. Cosa que jamás harían con alguien del doce…

Ante la sorpresa de mis pensamientos, no sé cómo reaccionar. Porque aunque le encuentre un poco de humor al Peeta transformado ante mí, sé que no tiene gracia, estoy frente a un desconocido. ¿Qué le han hecho a mi chico?

En segundos doy media vuelta y tomo la perilla para girarla. Estoy temblando pero me las arreglo para salir corriendo de ahí. Tomo el camino de regreso al salón donde todos aún celebran la ceremonia. Ya no hay nadie en el escenario, ni pantallas mostrando gente que ya murió. Solo personas riendo y bebiendo. Hago un rastreo rápido de mi mesa. Doy con ella y me encamino en su dirección. Todo bien, hasta que una luz frente a mi rostro me ciega.

―Perdón, Perdón, aún no manejo bien la cámara. ― Es una chica muy baja. Lleva un traje de franela rosa y sobre el pecho un pin con la bandera de Panem. Recuerdo lo aburrido que estaba Haymitch esta mañana de que llevaran el patriotismo a un extremo como esté. Intento esquivar a la chica para seguir el camino hacía mi mesa. Pero ella se planta frente a mí, y mueve algo en la cámara que va sujeta a una plataforma que se ve liviana. De a poco la luz baja la intensidad, y veo cómo voy tomando una tonalidad naranja normal. ― ¡Ahí esta! Lo siento de nuevo, es mi primera semana y ya me dejan hacer entrevistas, ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no podía, siquiera cuando me dijeron que podría cubrir este evento y sacarte una entrevista… ¡Eres mi ídola! ―Solo puedo sonreírle en respuesta, no por cortesía, lejos de eso, sino que la chica da una imagen demasiado patética.

― Bien Katniss, cuando la lucecita este en rojo comenzare a grabar. ― Y la luz se enciende rápidamente. Ni siquiera me deja excusarme. Sin saber más que hacer, pongo mi mejor cara para las cámaras. ― ¡Hey Panem! ¿Con quién creen que ha accedido a hablar con nosotros? … ¡Por supuesto! La chica en llamas, ¡Katniss Everdeen! ¿Están tan emocionados como yo? ¡Pues comencemos!

Abro mi boca para comenzar a hablar, saludar, o algo parecido. Pero me detengo cuando una mano me sujeta el brazo. No es la chica, pues se ha movido unos centímetros para que la cámara logre tomar un plano solo mío. Me llega un aroma a perfume que es reconocible, pero muy lejos de familiar. ¿Por qué no puede ir por su camino? ¿No hay una chica esperándolo en su mesa?

―¡Pero vaya! ― La chica parece emocionada, casi babeando, pero da igual. Yo solo quiero que me dejen ir a mi mesa, tomar unos tragos, emborracharme, y regresar al doce. ― Miren quién se ha unido, ¡SI! ¡Peeta! Tenemos en exclusiva para ustedes la entrevista que todos quieren, ¡Los amantes trágicos! ―La cámara se remueve, dando espacio para la entrada de Peeta a mi lado. Y la entrevistadora comienza a sudar. Seguramente es más de lo que puede manejar en su primera semana de trabajo. Quizás, si lo hace bien, hasta consiga un ascenso. ― Vamos chicos, cuéntenos como les va. Como la están pasando.

Ya no estoy dispuesta a hablar. Si Peeta está acá, que lo haga él. Después de todo, ¿él vive de esto, no? ¿Si no para qué tener un asesor público? Él es una figura pública como muchos del capitolio, entonces que haga su trabajo, yo puedo quedarme a su lado y sonreír. Así puede tener más tiempo en cámara y todos felices.

― Pues todo va bien. Sin duda es una de las mejores ceremonias que hemos tenido hace mucho tiempo. Todo es perfecto. ― Su tono de voz es claro y se escucha seguro. Y es obvio para alguien que tiene experiencias ante esto de las entrevistas y las cámaras.

― Sin duda el gobierno ha pensado en todo. ¡El evento es sorprendente! Y por lo que sabemos en los distritos también se las están pasando muy bien. Se ha ofrecido un banquete en todas las plazas centrales mientras en las pantallas se proyecta la transmisión en directo de la ceremonia.

― ¿Es enserio? Me parece estupendo…

En mi mente casi tengo un manual sobre cómo reaccionar con Peeta durante una entrevista. Lo tenía olvidado, pues últimamente me enfrentaba sola a las cámaras, pero ahora aparecía de la nada. Sabía que luego de algún cumplido amable que él soltara le seguía una sonrisa, así que yo suponía que debía hacer lo mismo, y está vez así lo hice.

― Pero por otra parte, la gente debe estar pasándosela mejor cuando hayan aparecido en una toma juntos. ¿Saben de la expectación que han creado los medios por su reencuentro? ¡Todo Panem está ansioso! Aunque por otra parte varias jovencillas terminarán con el corazón roto al ver a Peeta con otra chica… ¿Qué dices Katniss? ¿No te sientes culpable?

Puedo ser sincera y decirles que no, que jamás me voy a sentir mal por ahuyentar chicas que anden alrededor de Peeta. Pero está es la vida de ahora. Y yo no puedo reclamar propiedad sobre un chico al que no le hablado hace tres años, sobretodo porque ahora si existe en realidad una chica que puede hacerlo, y no solo para las cámaras como yo.

―Había oído un poco de eso, algunos rumores o cosas. Me habían comentado que se nos creía que nos habían visto juntos cenando por ahí.

― Entonces, ¿Desmentimos rumores? ¿No se habían visto antes?

Tal como el asesor de Peeta me había pedido -o a petición de aquellos que trabajan con la imagen del chico-, iba a negarlo y también me había decidido mantener a raya esta entrevista, comportarme como de verdad todos querían que fuera. Es decir como la ex rebelde jubilada, viviendo exiliada en el doce, sin contacto con su ex compañero de juegos, y con una vida tranquila. Pero tan pronto como yo había decidido que decir, Peeta también, así que me robo la atención de la cámara.

― En realidad sí nos habíamos visto antes. ― Mi boca se abre un poco. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Es que me estaba utilizando para acaparar más cámaras? ¿Qué no le bastaba la fama que ya tenía? ¿Entonces por qué su asesor me dice que me mantenga a raya y no arme escándalos y Peeta hace todo lo contrario? ― Ví a Katniss el día de hoy, por la mañana. ― Oh,no. ¿Qué tipo de juego era esto? ¿Humillemos a Katniss frente a todo el país? ¿Era su venganza? Pero si me acaba de ver destrozada hace minutos en el otro salón… llorando desesperadamente por la forma despiadada que habían jugado con la imagen de Prim. ¿Eso no le bastaba? ¿Tanto daño le había hecho yo a él como para querer vengarse de este modo? ― No la esperaba, así que cuando me la tope en la puerta de mi panadería, seguí caminando pensado que era un error o alguien demasiado parecido. Ahora que la veo acá, me doy cuenta que era ella, y no la había reconocido por todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

La chica no sabe que agregar para seguir la entrevista. Pero yo pienso, y sin saber nada de comunicaciones, sé que su entrevista está perfecta, demasiado sabrosa para la audiencia y los medios. Tiene lo que todos los medios buscaban hoy, una toma para revivir el amor de los amantes trágicos. Tengo por seguro que ella conseguirá un ascenso y si no ocurre, lo más seguro es que conseguirá quedarse con los mejores segmentos de su canal televisivo. Yo tampoco sé que agregar. Hace segundos solo me cabía pensar que Peeta jugaba conmigo, pero ahora… por su modo de contarlo, por la expresión en su cara, solo sé que solo tengo la opción de creerle.  
El paso de los años, ¿A todos nos puede ocurrir, no? Es creíble, ¿no?  
Aun así, tengo un sabor dulce-amargo.

La cámara sigue grabando, así que al final la chica despabila. ― ¿Es enserio?

― No es algo de lo que me sienta bien. Así que frente a Panem, quiero pedirle disculpas a Katniss. Jamás quise hacerte un desplante.

― ¡Qué dulce! Sin duda Peeta es todo un caballero. Todos te creemos que no fue tu intención, es más, Katniss, ¿Por qué no te pasas otra vez por la panadería de Peeta? Estamos seguros de que está vez hasta te puede preparar algo de sus delicias. Sabemos que aún te quedan unos días por el capitolio.

¿Debo de responder a eso? ¿Es algún tipo de invitación indirecta? De seguro si llegase a pasarme otra vez por esa panadería Peeta se sienta en la obligación de recibirme, no porque quiere, sino porque lo prometió en cámara. Me siento atrapada.

― Eso sería más que seguro, y no lo digo por las cámaras. Katniss, deberías pasarte, aún hay muchas cosas de las que hablar… ― Agrega el chico. Así que la invitación, creo yo, pasa a ser algo más directa.

Me quedo ahí, quieta, mirando mi reflejo en el lente de la cámara. Me veo demasiado abrumada, como una niña pequeña sin saber que decir o donde escapar. Una presa fácil para los medios. Tengo un poco de maquillaje corrido bajo los ojos a causa de mis lloriqueos anteriores. Pero no me siento así, por dentro, estoy peor que eso. Confundida, esa es la palabra correcta. Ya no sé qué papel debo interpretar. Asiento sin mirar a la cámara. Luego los vuelvo a escuchar a hablar, y me limito a quedarme frente a la grabación.

Y tal como había dicho antes, activo el modo el manual del que antes había hablado, ese de reaccionar ante lo que Peeta diga. Cuando los escucho reír me les uno, cuando les escucho hablar me quedo quieta y sonrió. De vez es cuando asiento y dedico segundos de mi mirada. Cuando la luz de grabación se apaga sé que estoy a salvo.

― ¡Esto es más de lo que pedía! ¡Han estado grandiosos! Muchas gracias por darme la entrevista.― Toma la cámara y desaparece. Dejándonos ahí, uno al lado del otro. Ahora con una mejor panorámica de nuestro alrededor, veo que fuimos el centro de atención por un buen rato.

Es más de lo que puedo soportar.

― ¿Estás ahí Katniss?

― Si.

―Yo… bueno…

― No puedo creerlo… ― Una voz quebrada por unos cuantos sollozos nos interrumpe. Es algo más chillona de lo normal. ― Esto, ¡me supera chicos!― Saca un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso y se limpia unas lágrimas que le caen por el rostro. ― Jamás pensé que volvería a verlos juntos y yo… solo… ― Termina de limpiarse el rostro, y reemplaza el pañuelo por una pequeña máquina reluciente. ― Necesito esto, por favor. Katniss solo quédate quieta.

La miro extrañada, hasta que comprendo, y antes de que pueda hacer algo, la luz sale de la máquina. ¡Flash! Effie nos ha sacado una foto.

― Necesito otra… para un cuadro en mi piso. O Una de todos. ¡Haymitch, ven! ―No puedo con esto, así que intento escapar, pero antes de que siquiera lo intente, mi mentor se me acerca y me arrastra hasta mi antigua posición.

― Vamos preciosa, ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, va?

Casi le escupo, pero me detengo cuando Peeta vuelve a tomarme del brazo. Effie le pasa su artefacto a alguien del servicio, que accede sin problemas. Unos segundos pasan y en vez de un solo flash, aparecen diez más, cuando la luz nos deja, veo que somos el show del momento. ¡Vengan y sáquense una foto con el equipo vencedor! ¡De regalo llévese un pin del sinsajo!

Haymitch ríe demasiado cerca de mi oído, tentándome a volver a intentar lo del ataque con el escupo.

― Pero si parecemos toda una familia. ― Todos ríen ante el comentario de Haymitch. ― Una muy disfuncional, pero maravillosa familia. ¿Cómo van las cosas Peeta?

― De maravilla, he podido arreglar la máquina de la que te hable sin mandar a buscar un técnico del tres. Me he ahorrado algo de dinero con eso y he podido renovar la vitrina.

― Eso es excelente. ¿Ha mejorado con la fecha?

― Algo, la calle se ha hecho más concurrida, así que aún tengo esperanzas.

― Ya verás que en unos meses todo será muy distinto. ―interviene Effie. ― Está temporada es así de lento, pero se vienen tiempos mejores.

― Eso es cierto. Escúchala Peeta, todo será mejor en unos meses.

― Si, y ahora que estás aquí, me ahorrare tener que pagarle a alguien de medio tiempo.

― De que hablas chico…

― Ya tengo hasta tu uniforme.

Vuelven a compartir risas, y me vuelvo a sentir excluida. Es extraño escucharlos a hablar de forma tan sencilla, como si el tiempo no ha pasado para ellos. Haymitch ya me había mencionado que mantenía contacto con Peeta, y Effie viviendo cerca, no es difícil pensar en que han mantenido el contacto. Soy yo la que está fuera de lugar. Porque a pesar de que nos une lo que vivimos en el pasado, no hay un futuro que nos reúna. Quizás pueda seguir manteniendo contacto con mi mentor cuando regrese a mi distrito… aunque dudo que quiera tomar un teléfono solo para llamarme.

Me alejo de ellos, sin saber cómo participar de lo que ellos tienen.

Llego a mi mesa donde Johanna sigue hablando con Annie, quien ahora le enseña las fotos que tiene de su bebé. Me les uno y observo algunas. Tiene cierto parecido a Finnick, sus ojos o la nariz, no logro detectarlo, pero sé que algo de mi amigo está ahí. No puedo evitar sentir su falta el día de hoy, sin duda sabría cómo hacerme sentir cómoda. Pero no está. Nada del pasado está hoy, ni siquiera en esta ceremonia, que supone ser para recordar el pasado. Supongo que no hay forma de traer lo que ya no está.

Les doy un pequeño abrazo a ambas, y me despido. Les prometo que las llamare más seguido y que queda pendiente el viaje al cuatro. Me alejo y me pierdo entre la gente.

Puedo oír rizas, y veo abrazos de gente que parece feliz de verse. No puedo entenderlo. ¿Es que la vida de verdad cambio en Panem? ¿Por qué yo no lo siento así? Sigo caminando, sin importar quien pasa a mi lado. Puedo escuchar que dicen mi nombre, pero me niego a quedarme unos minutos más ahí. Afuera, no muestro mi simpatía a las cámaras que se interponen en mi camino. Ya no quiero seguir actuando. Remuevo mi mano solo para indicarles que estoy viva, y que los veo, pero no me detengo. Sé que mañana cuando Effie observe esto, no se guardara las ganas de un regaño.

Llego al que creo que fue el mismo coche que nos trajo, pero no estoy del todo segura, y cuando creo que es conveniente preguntar, ya estoy adentro, así que me acomodo y le digo que me lleve rápido al piso. Supongo que no me equivoqué de vehículo, porque el conductor sin decir nada, echa a andar.

Salgo de ahí incluso antes de que el auto se detenga del todo. El chofer me grita, pero lo ignoro y me meto en el ascensor, presiono el último número y cierra sus puertas para comenzar a subir. Aprovecho el tiempo para arrancarme los tacones en el camino, también me deshago del último arete que me queda. Aún quedan unos diez pisos por subir así que me apoyo en una pared de la caja metálica y me quedo observando la ampolleta fosforescente que hay por encima de mi cabeza hasta que las puertas del elevador se vuelven a abrir.

Al otro lado, pillo justo a la misma chica del servicio que nos acompañaba en el tren sosteniendo unas frazadas. Cuando me le acerco, me da una sonrisa demasiado fingida, así que le respondo con una igual.

― Señorita Everdeen, ha llegado temprano.

― Si, no me siento del todo bien.

― ¿Quiere que mande por un médico? ― Dice dejando sobre un sofá cercano las frazadas. Cuando hace ademan de acercarce con su mano en dirección a mi frente, retrocedo.

― No, es simple cansancio. Nada grave.

― Está bien. ¿Quiere que le deje una frazada más en su habitación?

― No, gracias.

Avanzo hacía mi cuarto, hasta que recuerdo las cargas en mis manos.

― Espera, ten. ― Se las entrego desordenadas, y antes de volver hacía mi camino a la cama, le vuelvo a pedir algo. ― Llama también a la estación de trenes, diles que necesito que adelanten nuestros pasajes lo más luego que puedan. Si te piden una explicación, diles que no me siento muy bien.

Sigo caminando sin agradecerle a la chica. No me cae bien por su obvio disgusto de estar aquí. A mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí. Pero para ella, esto es un trabajo, le deben pagar. Yo estoy trabajando sin paga, y a comparación de ella, no puedo renunciar.

Llego al pasillo de los dormitorios. Está silencioso. Solo me logro a escuchar a mí. Me acerco a mi puerta, y observo hacía todos lados, pero me detengo con la vista en dos puertas más a la derecha, donde debiera ser la habitación de Gale. No hay signo de que alguien esté ahí. Pero, ¿Dónde más puede estar?

Al final mis pasos se desvían del camino hacia el interior de mi cuarto, y toman la ruta que traza mi mirada, unos metros más allá, unos segundos más de trayecto, una puerta blanca, y un Gale adentro. O eso digo yo.

Me quedo ahí, escuchando más de cerca, algún movimiento, ronquido, resoplido, algo, pero nada. La curiosidad me mata. Quisiera poder pegar la oreja a la puerta, pero sé que no serviría de nada, porque las puertas son tan gruesas como las de un bunker.

Me intento convencer de ir a mi cama, descansar unas horas, pero algo me dice que abra la puerta. No puedo dejar las cosas así. Jamás había pasado por algo similar con Gale. Nunca una discusión o un enfado. No iba con nosotros. Nuestra relación se basaba en acompañarnos, era simple. Jamás nos gritamos, incluso tampoco lo hacía cuando despertaba luego de tener un sueño con Prim; pasaba todo el día gruñendo o maldiciendo, pero lejos, en el bosque, donde él no me escuchara.

Y luego de todo lo de esta noche, pasando por solo la horrorosa experiencia de volver al capitolio, Prim, mi pasada por los juegos, mi entrevista junto a Peeta, y terminando por la dolorosa experiencia de entender que todo el mundo parece haber continuado con su vida menos yo; necesito desesperadamente a Gale, a mi zona de seguridad, a lo único que se ha mantenido a mi lado a pesar del tiempo. Pero cuando abro su puerta y no veo a nadie hay dentro, siento que si hay algo más solitario que esa habitación, soy yo.

_Hoy no tengo a nadie. _

* * *

_¿Hola?... _Llevo más de un mes sin actualizar, y no tengo palabras para pedir disculpas. ¡Lo siento!

Diciembre fue un mes más que caótico, lo juro. Y lo triste es que los únicos ratos que tuve libre y dedique a terminar este capitulo, terminaron en mi papelera [La del computador]... La última parte tuvo tres finales distintos, y ninguno me convenció, hasta que al final, obtuve este resultado que me dejo conforme, ¿Les gusta a ustedes?

Quizás no era lo que esperaban, no hay una Katniss suplicándole a Peeta, y tampoco un Peeta furioso y dolido. Pero es porque intento no caer mucho en el Ooc, y realmente no sé si lo estoy logrando, ¿Lo estoy?

Aún así vamos recién en el capitulo 7, y según mis planes, todavía no llegaríamos a la mitad de la historia. [Según lo que pienso ahora]

En fin, espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas. ¡Que el 2014 venga cargado de buenas energías para todos! :)


End file.
